La Voluntad de la Rosa Negra
by Darlett
Summary: Por un Capricho de la malvada kunoichi, viaja en el pasado para rescatar al joven uchiha y convertirlo en uno mas de sus juguetes, logra llegar a tiempo?... o habra algo mas entre ellos Dark Sakura y Shisui Uchiha
1. Capitulo 1: Agua

Hola! A todos

Aquí les dejo otro interesante mi fic de mi dark Sakura, esto ocurre unos meses después de haber finalizado la misión de seducción .G.S, los detalles de cómo Dark Sakura encuentra el pergamino se encuentran detallados en mi otro fic "Pergamino Prohibido".

** *Deben conectarse primero al facebook para que el link de aqui a bajo les pueda funcionar***

Quiero aprochevar de invitarlos al grupo de face que cree recientemente: groups/691526627600641/?ref=ts&amp;fref=ts

* * *

**Advertencia: Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertence son de masashi kishimoto**

* * *

**La voluntad de la rosa Negra **

**Capitulo 1: Agua**

Me llamo Sakura Haruno, y en este mundo ya estoy muerta pero regrese a la vida mediante la maldición de la Rosa negra, deje de ser una hermosa, alegre y frágil flor de cerezo, para transformarme en una Elegante, Fría y solicitaría rosa negra, que solo florece en la oscuridad.

—Después de esta transformación, realice todo tipos de entrenamientos y así fue comencé a cumplir misiones una más peligrosa que otras para olvidar las cosas que había perdido. — "Desde hace tiempo tengo una obsesión por los uchihas, y hace poco encontré este pergamino que explicaba una técnica para viajar al pasado.— "Ya he hecho los preparativos para viajar al pasado". — Quiero conocer personalmente a shisui uchiha he visto los recuerdos que tiene itachi acerca de ese otro uchiha, — Que deseo que sea mío, y si el jutsu descripto en este pergamino es verdadero, me lanzare hacer un viaje en el pasado".

Al anochecer la kunoichi se escapo del segundo laboratorio, dejo la isla para adentrase en el bosque, —"desde que revise informes secretos de clan uchiha, hay a un uchiha a la cual quiero conocer y salvar...", — después de correr por varias hora llego a lugar donde quería aparecer en el pasado.

—Dibujo unos símbolos en el suelo de forma circular y luego formo otros más complicados con sus manos, de pronto una luz la cubrió y desapareció.

()()()()() **En otro lugar** \- Cascada ()()()()

—Parece que ya no hay modo de impedir el golpe de estado de lo uchiha, — Y si ocurre una guerra civil en konoha. —Seguramente otros países atacaran y se convertirán en una guerra total.

—Justo antes de poder usar el kotoamatsuki para poder detener el golpe, Danzou me robo el ojo derecho, no confiaba en mí.

—Busca defender la aldea por sí mismo, sea como sea.

()()()()()

—Sakura recupero la concia se encontraba cayendo desde el cielo, — era de noche se podía aprecia la luna creciente. —"solo espero haber llegado a la fecha correcta". — a lo lejos pudo ver a dos sujetos cerca de una caída de agua, —"tengo que apresurarme" — formo sello para usar una técnica de viento.

()()()()() **En otro lugar** \- Cascada ()()()()

—Pero antes de eso, te entregare a ti… — hace presión con sus dedos y extrae de su rostro su unico ojo. —Solo puedo confiar a ti, mi mejor amigo.

—Protege a nuestra aldea y el nombre del clan uchiha. — shisui entiende su brazo, de pronto aparece un cuervo y se posa encima del ojo de shisui, y el cuervo se disipa en plumas negras.

—Lo he aceptado, pero que haras tu? — pregunto el otro uchiha

—Retrocedió varios pasos, — Quien sabe si mi muerte, cambiara un poco la situación.

—Deje una nota póstuma

—Espera Shisui!

—No me detengas itachi! — Retrocedió otro paso más. — sonrió levemente y se arrojo a la cascada. — "si eres mi amigo"

—Shisui! — el uchiha intento agarra su amigo su mano ya no era capaz de alcanzarlo. — Cerró los ojos y poco segundos sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar.

—De pronto una ráfaga de aire pasó justo a un lado, — con sus nuevo ojos se percato de que una mujer también caído un par de minutos en la cascada de agua.

—"No te dejare que muera ", — formo sus sellos y uso una técnica para crear una burbuja que le permita protegerse de las piedras. —Encontró a unos metros lejos de ella el cuerpo pálido del uchiha lo saco del agua.

—Comenzó a verificar su signos vitales, — presiono su muñeca, —"Casi no tiene pulso", — y no esta respirando.

—Aplico 30 compresiones, las cuales deben ser RÁPIDAS y fuertes. Presione alrededor de dos pulgadas dentro del pecho y cada vez permita que éste se levante por completo.

—Levantó la barbilla con dos dedos. Al mismo tiempo, inclínele la cabeza hacia atrás empujando la frente hacia abajo con la otra mano.

—Estaba atenta tratando de escuchar o sentir si hay respiración. —Coloco el oído cerca de la nariz y boca del uchiha. Observe si hay movimiento del pecho y sienta con la mejilla si hay respiración.

—Cubrió firmemente con su boca la boca de la persona afectada.

—Cerró la nariz apretando con los dedos.

—Mantuvo la barbilla levantada y la cabeza inclinada.

—Dé 2 insuflaciones boca a boca. Cada insuflación debe tomar alrededor de un segundo y hacer que el pecho se levante.

—"Eres un idiota! … porque tenía que ser un cobarde y dejar esa carga tan pesada a tu mejor amigo!".

—"Puedo curar las heridas de su cuerpo pero su alma se está alejando cada vez mas de su cuerpo, debo hacer algo".

* * *

**Los espero en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Por Favor no olviden dejar su comentario, ya que de ellos depende un 50% de que suba los capitulos lo mas pronto posible =D**

**Bye..!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Alma,Semilla y Sangre

Hola a todos! Aqui les traigo el capitulo he decididos hacerlos cortos para no tardarme tanto en actualizar ya que en estos momentos no dispongo de mucho tiempo para dedicarme a escribir mis fic

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Alma, Semilla y Sangre**

Los estoy perdiendo… cada vez su cuerpo se está volviendo más frio, —Lo único que puedo hacer es… —formo unos sellos y libero el sello que mantiene suprimiendo la maldición de la rosa negra, que causo un cambio de apariencia instantáneo en sakura, —ojos y cabellos oscuros una noche sin luna y una líneas negra se marcaron en su piel. —"idiota no voy a dejar que mueras!"…—cerro los ojos y se concentro en rescatar la conciencia de shitsui

()()()()()

—Cada vez más shisui se hundía en las profundas, frias y oscuras agua, estaba a punto de cerrar tus ojos y dejarse sumergirse hasta que la voz de una mujer lo llamo… —Shisuuuuiiii

—Quién es? — movió los dedos de la mano derecha.

—Quien me llama? — el chico extendió su brazo para tratar de alcanzado

—Luego de pensar un poco recordó porque estaba aquí, — "perdí mis ojos, perdí el poder para proteger a konoha, perdí el poder para salvar mi clan, lo perdido todo"… — se cubrió el rostro su dos manos.

—Shisuuuuiiiiiiii — la kunoichi se acerca más y más a shisui…. — No te rindas shisuuii, todavía hay cosas que puede hacer sin tu ojos.

—"le he dejado todo a cargo a mi mejor amigo, porquería escapar de mi la realidad de no haber podido salvar a mi clan".

—No te culpe, no te detengas, mientras esté vivo puedes comenzar de nuevo y yo estare a tu lado!

—""Vivo"…. tengo que vivir", — Extendió su mano.

—La kunoichi puso más empeño en alcanzarlo, y extendió su brazo luego su manos, — solo faltaba escasos metros. —"quiero que seas mío shisuuii", — falta poco centímetros hasta que lo pudo alcanzar. —Ambos apretaron sus manos, en ese instante el agua desapareció y todo desapareció y ambos quedaron de pie frente a frente, con las manos estrechas.

—El uchiha uso el sentido del olfato para tratar de descubrir más acerca de la chica que tenia frente a él, —porque era incapaz de verla, —"desprende un agradable aroma a…Rosas", —sonrió levemente y pregunto, — Como te llamas?

—Sakuya! — ella corto la distancia para abrazarlo y le susurro, — Shisuuii quédate conmigo y tengamos un nuevo comienzo.

—Hai

()()()()()

—La kunoichi logro estabilizar el alma del uchiha y logro que volviera pero aun no seria capaz de recuperar la conciencia porque su cuerpo esta muy dañado y a perdido mucha sangre. —"no puedo darle mi sangre a menos que use eso…" —la kunoichi dudo por algunos segundos.

—"Puedo hacer cerrar su heridas pero no puedo hacer que recupere la sangre perdida, y su cuerpo sigue frio, no tengo otra opción que usar esa semilla", —cargo entre sus brazos al uchiha y se dirigió al bosque a buscar algún sitio donde refugiarse, — camino un par de kilómetros y encontró una cabaña abandona, —entro al sitio y entro una habitación con una desgasta cama matrimonia, —antes de acostarlo de la cama le quito la ropa mojada y lo vistió un yukata negro que tenía en su morral lo dejo ligeramente abierto.—busco en su morral aquella semilla negra del tamaño de una cereza, seguido busco su bisturí.

—Respiro profundo… y realizo un par de cortes y abrió el pecho para dejar al descubierto el corazón de shisui, — los latidos del corazón muy débiles y no bombea suficiente sangre.—realizo otro corte en el corazón e inserto la semilla, por último se corto la venas en el brazo izquierdo para proporcionarle sangre a la semilla para poder activarse.

—La sangre de la kunoichi hizo efecto a la semilla le salieron raíces y estas capturaron el corazón de shisui, — después de obtener suficiente sangre el corte en el corazón se cerró. —"El siguiente paso es proveer de chakra a la semilla", — le otorgo una gran cantidad de chakra azul, —que la semilla uso para curar las heridas del uchiha.

—"Esta será la primera vez que he sacrificado tanto por un uchiha, pero no importa el precio que tenga dar a cambio de que sea mío". — formo un par de sellos y luego toco varios puntos de presión alrededor de su cara.

—"Después de esto tardare en recuperarme d meses dependiendo de la frecuencia en que pueda devorar chakra". — la luces para ella se apagaron y le entrego un valioso regalo a shisui.

— "de aquí en adelante tendré las cosas un poco más difíciles"—que dando inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

Por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios!

Los espero en el siguiente capitulo

Chao! =D


	3. Capitulo 3: Ojos

**Hola!**

**Aqui les Traigo el capitulo de esta semana, espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Ojos**

—Los rayos del sol de la mañana pasaban a través de la cortina vieja y rota de aquella habitación, —despertó un soñoliento uchiha, —donde estoy? — levanto los parpados de los ojos. — se quedo asombrado de haber recuperado la vista de nuevo.

—pensó en en sueño que había tenido y de su labios menciono su nombre… —Sakuya! — se disponía a levantarse del lado derecho de la cama. —encontró tirada en el suelo la mujer que había escuchado en sus sueño.

—"porque lo hiciste", —se puso de pie y cargo a la kunoichi entre sus brazos para colocarla encima de la boca arriba. —"tengo vendarla".— busco dentro de la habitación algo que pudiera servir para vendarle los ojos, y a lo lejos encuentra el morral que llevaba la mujer.—lo abrió y busco hasta que encontró una vendas.

—Le vendo con cuidado los a kunoichi que descansaba en la cama, —"Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí", —el uchiha sujeto la mano a sakuya y le estampo un suave beso en la mano.

—Salió de la cabaña, — y observo que todavía se encontraban en el bosque pero unos kilómetros rio a bajo. —"Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí pronto llegaran las patrullas de búsqueda de la policía de konoha para confirmar mi carta". —Entro de nuevo a la cabaña, busco su ropa dentro de la habitación estaba tirada cerca de la cama y estaba mojada todavía. — la recogió del suelo y la llevo fuera de la cabaña, uso una rama primera rama de un árbol cercano colgó sus pantalones y su ropa interior, luego observo con nostalgia el símbolo de su clan en su franela. — la dejo caer en el suelo, —formo uno sellos con las manos… "Katon kokage no jutsu", — quemo la franela para no dejar rastro de su existencia. —Regreso dentro de la campaña y encontró una vieja silla abandona en un rincón, — la cargo con su mano derecha y la coloco al lado de la cama, —"Era la primera vez que alguien fuera de sus padres se sacrificaba tanto por el, cuando el siempre se estaba sacrificando a mismo para mantener la paz en konoha y su clan", — sujeto la mano derecha de la joven mujer que descansaba en la cama.

_Flash back_

_—"Una vez más he vuelto a sacrificarme por un uchiha"….—Estaba de pie en medio de la oscuridad_

_—"Soy una idiota", — sonrió ligeramente._

_—Me Transforme en una rosa negra para poder vivir", —Y hacer de las personas mis juguetes. —Una sonrisa malvada_

_—Me he preocupado demasiado por mi ojos, —"Soy la Rosa negra que florece en la oscuridad, y no debería tener problemas con vivir por algunos meses en la oscuridad ya que mis ojos se regenerarse si como muchas cantidades de chakra"._

_Fin Flash back_

Sakura despertó y se percato que ya no estaba tirada en el suelo, en la vieja y polvorienta cama de la cabaña, y su mano estaba siendo sujetada tiernamente por el uchiha que había salvado horas atrás.—Se llevó la mano izquierda a la altura de sus ojos cuando reparó que tenía una tela suave rodeaba su rostro, más específicamente, sus ojos.

—Despertaste!

—Te duele? —pregunto preocupado por ella.

—Estoy bien, antes de quitarme los ojos bloque los puntos de presión en mi rostro y asi evitar tener dolor después de quitarme los ojos. — Sonrió levemente para disolver un poco la preocupación.

—Porque lo hiciste? — su mano comenzó a templar.

—"no puedo decirte que te conozco a través de los recuerdo de itachi y que vengo del futuro", — Siempre te estado observando pero nunca tuve el valor suficiente para decirte lo que siento por ti, — te vi que estabas en mal estado y que fuiste a reunir en aquella cascada a encontrarte con itachi-san, le entregaste tu único ojo y luego te arrojaste al cascada.

—Presentí que sino hacia algo por ti en aquel momento, mi vida se detendría y me arrepentiría de no haber hecho algo por ti shisui. — pequeñas lagrimas surcaban su mejillas.

—Shisui al instante la abrazo tiernamente, —Ella le susurro al odio, —Te quiero… te quiero!... —El uchiha se sonrojo levemente, en aquel instante decidió que comenzaría una nueva vida con esta mujer que había hecho todo lo posible para salvarlo y sacrificar sus ojos por mí. —Se separo un poco de ella, — Tenemos que marcharnos lo más pronto posible de aquí pronto vendrá los de la policía de konoha a confirmar mi muerte.—Se cambio

—Cargo en su espalda a sakuya mientras que en su pecho carga el morral, —"hace mucho tiempo que ya nadie me cargaba de esta forma", — olfateo ligeramente el aroma del uchiha.—"Un ligero olor a menta". —Se desplazaron poco a poco para salir del bosque.—"Tengo tan cosas que contarte shisui".

—Gracias shisuii! — después de eso se quedo dormida.

* * *

Por Favor No olviden dejar su comentario, para mi son inportante y son una motivacion para seguir adelante con el fic

Lo Espero en el Siguiente Capitulo

Bye... Bye =)


	4. Capitulo 4: Primer Seccreto

**Hola a todos!**

**Aqui les traigo el capitulo de esta semana espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Primer Secreto**

—cuando despertó de nuevo se encontraba, una suave, cómoda y placentera cama, —Shisui donde esta? —levanto un poco la voz, y movió su mano hacia varias dirección.

—El sostuvo su mano delicadamente, —Cuanto tiempo llevo durmiendo?!

—llevas medio día durmiendo, —por el momento no estamos quedado en una posada con dinero que estaba en tu morral.—Estaba a punto de salir a comprar algunas cosas!

—Me puede guiar hasta el baño

—La kunoichi coloco primero el pie derecho en suelo seguido del izquierdo, se coloco de pie fue guiada por shisui, —le mostro a través del tacto donde estaba ubicado los objetos del baño.

—Está segura que puede bañarte tu sola? — el uchiha estaba preocupado y ligeramente sonrojado al imaginarse ayudado a sakuya a bañarse.

—Aunque me allá quedado ciega, no soy una inútil! —le reclamo sakuya

—el uchiha la abrazo tiernamente y le susurro, —aun no te he dado las gracias…. —Gracias por salvarme la vida en aquel rio, Gracias darme tus ojos.— seguido de le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a sakuya.

—"porque todo son mejores que tu", — lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas, luego de sentirlo el suave beso de shisui.

—Que sucede, porque lloras?

—"desde hace tiempo", — me alegro tanto de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

—Le limpio las lagrimas, —No me tardare mucho, asi que ten cuidado! — el uchiha se alejo de ella y cerró la puerta detrás del uchiha, para así dejar la habitación donde se hospedaban.

—Como mejor pudo se las arreglo para bañarse, —"todavía no te puedo contar sobre este primer secreto sobre los cambios que van a generarse en tu cuerpo luego de que implante la semilla, en tu corazón".

—"esto sin duda alguna escapar de mi rutina de trabajo en el segundo laboratorio, —mi maestra me aparto de las misiones peligrosas, porque estaba distorsionado mi personalidad, pero eso no es cierto mi personalidad se destrozo cuando morí esa noche lluviosa donde fui tortura". —Salió de la tina de agua donde está sumergida.—se envolvió como pudo en una toalla que consiguió. —Y regreso a sentarse en el borde la cama a esperar a shisui.

—"como me gustaría ver el rostro de shisui al encontrarme envuelta en una toalla, a muchos le daría un infarto", —formo unos sellos con sus manos y concentro en manipular su chakra para agudizar sus demás sentidos,—el primero fue

—"puedo escuchar pasos en las habitaciones cercana a esta, —hay 2 personas hospedas en la habitación del lado derecho, hay otra persona hospeda en el lado izquierdo. —Haber hay mas pisadas de bajo… posiblemente me encuentro en segundo piso", —Sigio agudizando sus sentidos

—

—dejo de concentrar porque escucho unos pasos muy cerca de la habitación, —abrió la puerta shisui….—te estado esperando porque no puedo conseguir mi ropa! — cruzo los brazos y giro el rostro hacia un lado.

—Lo siento, se me olvido decirte!

—la chica se levanto de la cama, pero la toalla se deslizo dejando al descubierto los senos de la hermosa mujer.

—Aquí trago ropa nueva para ti sakuya! —Estaba todo sonrojado, —coloco el paquete encima de la cama, — seguido de eso se giro el uchiha.

—La kunoichi dejo que toalla terminara de caer al suelo y dio paso para acercarse y abrazar por detrás a shisui, —si solo es shisui que me desnuda no me importa, —porque eres el hombre alguien quiero!

—Quiero enamorarme de ti poco a poco para así corresponder a cada unos de tus sentimientos sakuya! —recogió del suelo la toalla.

—en poco minutos ya estaba vestida, lleva unos pantalones negros que llegaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, una blusa vino tinto sin mangas, acompañado de unos guantes negros medianamente largo, acompañado de unas sandalias negras.

—como luzco pregunto?

—Hermosa! —sonrió ligeramente el uchiha. —Vamos a pasear un poco, — le tomo la mano y juntos salieron de la habitación.

—Caminaron agarrados por el mercado, debido a la cantidad de personas en el mercado sakuya se separo de shisui, —"rayos hay demasiadas personas, demasiados olores que me cuesta ubicarme", —camino y guiándose de las paredes pero sin darse cuenta que había llegado una de esa calles de mala muerte.

—vaya vaya que tenemos aquí

—entréganos tu dinero o nos divertiremos haciéndote muchas cosas sucias. —los cuatro sujetos la tenia rodeada.

—no tengo dinero y tampoco me asustan tu amenazas

—Unos de los sujetos saco un cuchillo, —entonces primero desgarrare tu ropa y aquí te violaremos— el hombre se lanzo sobre ella.

—en cuestión de segundo sakuya mordió su dedo y uso su sangre para invocar a sus plantas, —en cuestión segundos aparecieron seis planta que envolvieron a los sujetos, —mientras forcejen será peor las espinas de mis planta desgarrara su piel, —"por fin podre comer chakra", —se acerco a uno de los sujetos le abrió la boca y comenzó a es traerle chakra. Devoro uno tras otro sin consideración, los había dejado secos como una hoja marchita.

—Mis querida plantas encárguese enterrar estos sujetos! — las plantas se llevaron los cadáveres al subsuelo. —volvió de nuevo al mercado.

—Estaba muy preocupado, de que alguien te lastimara! — sujetando la mano a sakuya.

—Estoy bien! —sonrió ligeramente para disipar la preocupación del uchiha.

—Volvamos a la posada! — dijo el uchiha mientras se encargaba de guiar a la chica.

—"devorar esa cantidad de chakra me cayo muy bien, siento que mi regeneración está haciendo efecto"— se llevo la mano derecha a tocar su parpados…

()()()() 1 mes después ()()()()

—nos estamos quedado sin dinero! —menciono shisui preocupado

—Deberíamos tomar algunas misiones, para obtener dinero, — sugirió sakuya

—En tu condición no sería algo muy peligroso, porque todavía tienes algunas dificultades para guiarte en los espacios.

—Te mostrare me puedo hacer valer por mi misma!... —tengamos una batalla dentro de 3 dias, si gano tomares misiones y continuaremos nuestro a viaje!

—Acepto, pero si yo gano haremos la cosas a mi manera! — cruzo los brazos y frunció sus cejas.

Bien! —sakuya salió de la habitación y tiro la puerta detrás de ella.—la kunoichi se marcho al bosque que rodeaba la aldea donde encontraba,

—"yo vengo del futuro, y he realizado muchos clases de entrenamientos para llegar a ser la poderosa kunoichi que soy, y te lo mostrare!".

* * *

**No olviden dejarme sus cometarios, para mi son importante! =)**

**Los espero en el siguiente capitulo!**

**bye!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Sakura y Shisui

**Hola mis queridas lectoras!**

**Se que ando desaparecida en accion, pero la espera valio la pena porque este capitulo contiene accion y lemon!**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Sakura vs Shisui**

—La kunoichi había estado meditando en la misma posición durante tres días, —en ese tiempo se conecto con las raíces que estaban en la tierra.

—podía ver en su mente lo que estaba mas alla del bosque, hasta llegar a la aldea.

—Sakuya ha estado todo este tiempo aquí! — el uchiha estaba de pie encima de una rama.

—La kunoichi se puso de pie, —realizo algunos movimientos para estirar los músculos de sus piernas, seguido se quito las sandalias para quedarse descalza.—se puso en posición de combate, —Lista, ataca cuando quieras!

—El uchiha dio un salto y estando en el aire formo unos sellos, — Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, — una gran bola de fuego iba directo hacia ella.

—la kunoichi por su parte formo dos sellos y luego abrió sus labios y aspiro fuerte la gran bola de fuego, —"que delicioso". — absorbió de un suspiro esa gran cantidad de chakra.

—El uchiha probó con otros ninjitsu pero fueron desviados o absorbidos por ella, entonces el uchiha decidió atacar con taijitsu, — la kunoichi podía esquivar sin problemas los golpes de shisui. —Eres muy buena esquivando golpe! —

—Gracias, pero soy mucho más poderosa de lo que piensas que yo soy!

—Ustedes los uchiha siempre orgullosos y confiados de sus ojos! — La kunoini rasguño levemente la mejilla derecha de shisui.

—Entonces no soy el único uchiha que has conocido?

—Por desgracia no eres no eres ni el primero ni el ultimo uchiha que conoceré! — formo un sellos con sus manos y aparecieron cuatro clones que fueron directo a atacar una cada dirección diferente a shisui. —El uchiha esquivo y disipo a cada uno de los clones pero la verdadera kunoichi no se encontraba entre los clones.—observo hacia arriba, hacia la derecha e izquierda .

—Doton: Dochū Eigyo no jutsu, —la kunoichi atravesó la tierra como si fuera agua,—aparece detrás y lo amenza con un kunai muy cerca de su garganta,—esta batalla termina aquí.

—Alguna vez a matado alguien, por una misión o por defensa personal? —

—sonrió con malicia por las tres forma, por una misión, defensa y por diversión! —confeso la kunoichi.

—Una pregunta más porque me salvaste?

—"bueno la verdad es que te quiero para mi colección, pero no puedo decirle eso", —agito la cabeza para borrar la idea malvada,—el uchiha aprovecho la ligera distracción que tuvo la chica y se zafó del agarre, — dio un salto para alejarse de su alcance.

—sakura en un rápido movimiento formo varios sellos y las ramas y raíces de los arboles cobraron vida y atraparon y envolvieron a shisui con enredadera, luego dejándolo colocado boca arriba.

—Está bien tu ganas, — eres una kunoichi poderosa haremos cosas de aquí en adelante como tu digas!... —pero baje de aquí que me estoy mareando! —en los ojos del uchiha cambiaron a forma de espiral.

—La kunoichi la cabeza y seguido unió sus labios con los del al principio el uchiha dudo en responder el beso, pero pocos segundos cambio de parecer y se dejo llevar por momento en ese momento sakura comenzó a drenarle chakra a shisui hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

—"idiota", —estas castigado por pasarte de listo conmigo!...— hecho su cabello hacia a tras, — te quedaras hay colgado!...—me daré un buen baño, —camino hasta la cascada.

La kunoichi y el uchiha comenzaba a conocerse mejor y poco a poco shisui se enamoro de sakuya..

()()() **4 meses después** ()()()

—Ya casi no nos queda dinero por tu culpa shisui las veces que nos hemos quedado en posada mas pedido dos habitaciones individuales! — dijo furiosa la chica mientras seguía caminando.

—Pero… pero sakuya tu eres una mujer y además estas ciegas y yo soy un hombres y veras….—el uchiha tenía el rostro sonrojado. —La kunoichi empujo hacia un árbol cercano al pelinegro, dejando atrapado entre su cuerpo y el árbol, —Vamos aclarar esto de una vez,—el uchiha le estampo un beso un tierno beso que luego se tornaría algo mas intimo, — abrió la boca y el uchiha y introdujera su lengua en la boca de ella ambas lenguas danzaba persiguiendo úna con otra, — después de algunos minutos se separaron un poco.

—ella le susurro al oído, — lo que más deseo es que me hagas tuya esta noche!—seguido le mordió el ovulo de la oreja.— el uchiha sonriendo, y la abrazó con fuerza, preparándose para saborear y explorar su boca. —Se separaron por la falta de respiración, entre lazaron sus dedos y continuaron su camino a la siguiente aldea.

—Se establecieron en una posada y mi pidieron una habitación matrimonial, — se cerraron la puertas tras de si, —dejaron los morrales a un lado y entre beso y caricias.

—Sin que ella opusiera resistencia, la condujo al borde de la cama, y la dejó para poder desabrochase la camisa. Cuando la dejó caer al suelo y se acerco a ella para ayudarle a quitarle la blusa, ella le dedicó una sonrisa y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, como para darle a entender que quería que lo hiciera él. Cogió la blusa por la cintura y se le quitó. Cuando hubo acabado, quedó frente a él sin más ropa que un sujetador de encaje negro. —Sintió como caían al suelo los pantalones y el bóxer de Shisui. Había hecho el amor con sasuke e itachi, pero hoy era la primera vez que iba entregarse otro uchiha. —llevo sus manos hasta los hombros de ella, apartó con los pulgares las tiras del sostén y lo desabrochó con la pericia de hombre experto en ese tarea.

Sakuya levantó las manos y las acerco al rostro del uchiha y percibió una expresión en la cara de él que le resultaba conocida antes de que shisui bajara las pestañas y le quitara el sujetador para dejar al descubierto los pechos. —Sakuya se libró de los pantalones, y los ojos de Shisui recorrieron, lente y lánguidamente, su cuerpo, y examinaron sus pechos, y la cintura, y el vientre.

Shisui habló con voz grave cuando llevó sus manos finalmente se posaron en el cuerpo de ella, aunque no la posó en ninguno de los lugares de Sakuya había esperado que lo hiciera. Aquella mano se detuvo en su barbilla y la levantó:

—Es tu primera vez? —pregunto

—No y tu?

—Si y estoy poco nervioso

—"Que lindo uchiha", — Sakuya se mordió el labio inferior para que no se dé cuenta de que sonreía, — se inclino hacia adelante y abrazarlo cariñosamente y susúrrale, — solo tienes que ser delicado al principio e ir aumento el ritmo. —y mientras Shisui la tomaba de la cintura, se apretó contra su cuerpo. Las manos de Sakuya se deslizaron lentamente hasta llegar a los pezones de él. Una vez ahí, separó los dedos y empezó a recorrer el vientre, mientras observaba su mirada.

—Estaban desnudos frente a frente. Sakuya tenía los pechos firmes, preciosos y turgentes. Mientras la mano de Shisui sabía desde la cintura, cerró los ojos por el efecto del tacto en su piel. Al llegar al pezón, separó los dedos para capturarlo, y fue presionando más y más hasta que logró que ella emitiera un primer gemido.

—Sakuya apoya su espalda sobre la cama y él se colocaba encima de ella, — se besaron apasionadamente, — ella fue abriendo poco a poco las piernas, murmuro—lista ser tuya!—la kunoichi la zona intima estaba húmeda y ansiosa por recibir el miembro masculino del uchiha.

—Finalmente la poseyó, enterrándose hasta lo más profundo en aquel cuerpo que se le ofrecía, y poco a poco ir aumentado el ritmo de las embestidas. —en poco minutos el uchiha se vino dentro de ella.

—Cambia de posición, esta vez sakuya se arrodilla encima de la cama y el pelinegro coloca sus muslos entre los de ella y penetra a su amada. — compartieron acaricias y beso largo y apasionado.

—Te amo Sakuya!...

—Yo también shisui!

—Cambiaron de posición, sakuya volvió apoyar la espalda a la cama pero esta vez coloco debajo de sus nalgas una almohada, mientras el uchiha se arrodilla entre las piernas de ella, — comenzó a embestirla mas profunda que la posición anterior, —logrando que los sentidos de la kunoichi se volvieran locos de placer. Ella cruza las piernas a la espalda de shisui y efectúa movimientos ondulatorios con la pelvis primero en una dirección y luego en la contraria. —"hace mucho tiempo que no sentía tanto placer", —El uchiha saco casi todo su miembro masculino para tomar impulso y realizar una última y profunda investida, en donde esos segundos fueron solo un cuerpo el uchiha se dejo una gran cantidad de semen dentro del útero de la kunoichi.

—Saco su miembro masculino y se acostó aun lado de ella, — esta fue mi primera vez, pero fue lo más… increíble… que… he sentido, — mencionó el uchiha con la respiración entre cortada, —te amo sakuya!, — le tomo la mano y le estampo un beso.

—la kunoichi se dejo rodear por los brazos del pelinegros, y decidieron descansar luego de esta apasionada velada.

—"Si esta solo fue su primera, como serán el resto de las demás noches de aquí en adelante", — sonrió con lujuria y se lamio el labio inferior.

* * *

**Por favor nose olviden de dejar su comentarios!**

**Las espero en el proximo capitulo**

**Ciao! =)**


	6. Capitulo 6: Mision

**Hola! Como estan?**

**Estoy de regreso, luego de que mi pc se dañara **

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Misión**

**Flash back**

_De pronto un grupo de soldados irrumpieron el bar donde se encontraba desayunar la kunoichi ._

—_necesitamos a dos shinobis para que sean los escoltas personales de la princesa y el príncipe._

_La misión consiste en escoltar durante todo el camino hasta que lleguen al punto donde se realizara la ceremonia de bodas._

—_para los que decidan aceptar esta misión la recompensa es el 500.00 mil, los sujetos se volvieron como los locos y comenzaron a montonarse frente a los soldados. — ese instante la kunoichi formo unos sellos y despejo su camino con jutsu doton, —yo soy la mas indicada! — los observo una mirada fría y voz seria y ruda._

**Fin flash back**

—Sakuya regresaba a la habitación luego de haber ido a comprar el desayuno, mientras shisui salió de la ducha, con una toalla con la cintura y otra en su cabeza.

—Buenos días sui-kun!

—buenos días saku! — se subió el bóxer y luego los pantalones negros.

—Traigo buenas noticia hemos sido contractados para escoltar a una princesa y un príncipe a lugar donde será acabo su boda, — yo protegeré al príncipe! —

—No voy a dejar que mi mujer este cerca de otro hombre! — el uchiha se torno posesivo, abrazo la cintura de la kunoichi.

—Y yo no pienso soportar los caprichos de una princesa malcriada y mimada! —giro lacara hacia un lado.

—Que te parece si resolvemos esto con piedra papel y tijeras! — Propuso el uchiha, — mientras colocaba la camisa.

—Me parece bien, el gane decidirá a quien va cuidar durante la misión!... — No vayas hacer trampa shisui!

—Ambos se colocaron frente a frente y colocaron su manos detrás de la espalda;

—PIEDRA…PAPEL… O TIJERAS

—PIEDRA…PAPEL… O TIJERAS

—Shisui saco tijera

—Sakura saco piedra por lo tanto gano el derecho de elegir, — sakuya palpo con su mano libre el resulto.

—Como yo gane, — Yo voy a cuidar el príncipe y tu shisui cuidaras a la princesa.

—Está bien, pero si ese príncipe o alguno de sus guardias llega ponerte una mano encima yo mismo me encargare de matarlos lentamente! — le advirtió el uchiha.

—Está bien sui-kun, yo puedo cuidarme sola! — se llevo las manos a la cintura.

—Cruzo los brazos, — cuando partimos?

—al medio día nos reuniremos en la plaza con los guardias

—Entonces debes apresurarnos a preparar las armas y todo lo que llevaremos para la misión. —Cada unos llevo en su respectivo morral dos set de kunais, dos set de shuriken, cuatro bombas de humo, cuatro sellos explosivos, mapas de la zona, —sakuya le entrego un set primeros auxilios, —Como tendremos que separarnos sera mejor que tengas esto en caso de cualquier emergencia.

—Esta bien!

—discutieron y planearon varias estrategias según fuera el grado de peligro que se encontrase, —Me parece bien! —Acepto el uchiha.

—Todavía nos queda tiempo podemos hacer algo divertido, — la kunoichi acerco con uchiha y le estampo un beso que se tornando cada vez mas apasionado, mientras sus manos se encargaban desabotonar el pantalón de shisui, seguido bajarle la cremallera, dejado caer al suelo el pantalón, —introdujo sus manos dentro del bóxer del uchiha donde acaricio y apretó las musculosas nalgas de pelinegro. —Se separaron por la falta de aliento. —El rostro del uchiha estaba sonrojado y entregado a responder a su amada. —Dejo a un lado del pantalón el bóxer, seguido se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Sakuya se arrodillo y se ubico frente al miembro masculino, lo acaricia de bajo hacia arriba con sus dos manos por un par de minutos, luego decide utilizar su lengua para producirle más placer a su amado uchiha.— apoyo sus dos brazos extendido detrás de su espalda arqueo su cuello hacia arriba y cerrando los ojos.

—Seguido se la introdujo en su boca para realiza movimientos sacar meter, algo tiempo el uchiha se corrió. —ahora es tu turno de hacerme feliz! —sonreía de forma lujuriosa. — se bajo la panty negra junto con falda que llevaba puesta. —ella sienta encima de él y comienza a penétrala. En la posición que se encontraba ella podía dirigir el ritmo. —"Desde que estoy ciega de forma temporal mis sentidos son mucho más agudos, logrando que tener sexo se vuelva mas excitante". — Cambiaron deposición. — El uchiha se sentó encima de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y sakuya se sentaba encima del con una pierna de cada lado. —"Eres tan hermosa Sakuya… mi hermosa y peligrosa flor", —fue aumento tanto el ritmo de forma gradual esta correr dentro de ella.

—Ella observa el reloj que estaba encima de la mesita de noche, y le susurro, —todavía nos queda algo de tiempo, quiero que te corras una vez más dentro de mi, — su voz era tan seductora que el pelinegro no se negó a la petición de su amada. — la kunoichi alzo los brazos para que el uchiha quitara fácilmente la blusa que lleva puesta, seguido desabrochó el sostén y tirarlo a un lado de la cama. —acariciaba realizado movimientos circular los senos de ella, se acerco ellos los lamio y succiono. —un gemido escapo de los labios de la kunoichi, —ella apoyo su espalda sobre la cama, — el uchiha se acerco al rostro de sakuya que se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado.—"Ella misma no podía creer que su rostro era posible hacer ese tipo de precisión luego haber resucitado por la maldición de la rosa negra", — le estampo un suave y tierno beso, — mientras sus manos se deslizaba por la sensuales cuervas del cuerpo de su amada hasta llegar a los tonificados y suaves muslo. — fue separado sin alguna resistencia de sakuya. —el uchiha separo de los dulces y delicado labios de su amada para centrar en hacerla suya una vez más, —introdujo lentamente su miembro hasta el fondo, —"Esta muy estrecha", — comenzó a embestirla, la sujetaba por la cintura, y asi penetrarla mucho más profundo. —"Espero quedar pronto embaraza de este uchiha y asi poder comenzar mi siguiente colección".—Te amo Sakuya! — tomo impulso y su miembro masculino llego hasta la entrada de su útero y descargar toda su esencia masculina dentro de ella. — se acosto aun lado de ella con la respiración entre cortada, —Gracias por salvarme la vida, Gracias por estar a mi lado, —Gracias por darme tus hermosos ojos, Te amo sakuya! —la abrazo cariñosamente.

—"Basta tus palabras me lastiman yo soy una malvada kunoichi", — una pequeña lagrima surco su mejilla derecha. —escondió su rostro usado su largo cabello rosa.

—Durmieron alrededor de 2 horas, se bañaron y cambiaron su vestimenta para la misión. — shisui franela manga tres cuarto de color azul marino, una armadura en la otra mitad de su brazo de color negro. Un chaleco como el de los anbu de color negro, una venda en su muslo derecho donde llevaba su porta kunai. En su espalda lleva una katana sujeta con una correa y sandalias azul marino.

—Por parte de sakura llevaba blusa negra con escote en "V" con manga tres cuarto, guante negros, seguido un pantalón negros que llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla con un estampado de lado izquierdo con una rosa azul, en su cintura una correa que sujetaban dos dagas que estaba entre cruzadas en la parte baja de su espalda y cubierta por su larga cabellera rosada. Sandalias con tacón alto de color negro.

—Ya estamos listo! — colocaron su morrales en sus hombros y salieron de la habitación rumbo a la plaza de la aldea.

Al medio día…

Se encontraba con un grupo de 20 guardias uniformado con dos colores uno en verde oscuro y otros en color azul rey cada uno llevaba túnicas que envolvían su cabeza y cintas alrededor de su frente.

—Te estamos esperando sakuya! — dijo un hombre de unos treinta años aproximadamente.

—Disculpa por la demora, este es mi compañero se encargara de la protección de la princesa Reiko —señalando al uchiha que se encontraba a su lado.

—Gusto en conocerte, soy Aoba el segundo guardia personal del príncipe Ryuna — le estrecho la mano a shisui.

—Otro hombre un poco mas mayor que el anterior se unió a la presentación, —Kuroske soy segundo Guardia personal de la princesa Reiko.

—Sera un placer trabajar con ustedes! — dijo de forma muy educadamente la kunoichi.

—Pense que era un poco más mayores pero tienen la misma edad que mi hijo, —Kuroske.

—Estamos calificado para realizar cualquier misión! — dijo shisui.

—Eso espero!

—Ya todo estamos listo pongámonos en marcha! — a shisui y sakuya le se dio un caballo para mayor comodidad en su traslado. — sakuya viajaba en el extremo derecho del grupo y el uchiha de lado izquierdo.

—Viajaron juntos durante dos días hasta que terminaron de salir del pueblo, se dividieron los guardias que iban de vestimenta verde oscuro se marcharon al oeste con kuroske y shisui, mientras que sakuya viajaba con la otra mitad de los guardia que llevaban la vestimenta de azul rey en compañía de Aoba nos dirigimos al este.

Viajamos unas tres hora más y donde llegamos a la próxima aldea donde nos detuvieron en un posada que está siendo protegida por otros diez guardias mas, — entraron a la posada y subieron las escalera hasta llegar a la habitación del Ryuna!... —Top Top!

—Adelante! — una voz gruesa de un hombre de cuarenta años nos dio permiso de entrar.

—El es mi hermano mayor y guardia principal, —Me llamo Nao

—Soy Sakuya Haruno

—Te presento el príncipe Ryuna

—la chica bajo la cabeza, ella había investigado un poco, era un chico de 18 años alto, de piel ligeramente morena, cabello largo negro con reflejos verdosos, ojos color topacio, sus rasgo faciales era finos.—"_Todo un bombón este chico que tal vez que me gustaría probar"._

—Esta mujer va estar a cargo de mi seguridad! — fue lo primero que dijo en un tono grosero.

—Es la kunoichi mas poderosa que conseguí, —tenía que haberla visto como aparto a todos eso sujetos que aglomeraron frente a nosotros. —comento Aoba.

—Fue cuestión de unos veinte minutos recogieron todas las pertenencias del príncipe y las subieron al carruaje. — sakuya y el resto de los guardia viajaba alrededor de carruaje para brindarle mayor protección. —"No me gusta que me menos precien solo por el hecho de soy mujer".

—Despues de largas horas cabalgando ya el sol comenzaba ocultarse, asi que decidieron, detenerse a campar, — sakuya se encontraba alejada del resto de los soldados, —se sento en el suelo cruzo las piernas y cerró los ojos para concentrarse agudizar sus sentidos y vigilar todo el terreno. —Por otro lado el príncipe Ryuna sentia curiosidad por la kunoichi asi se faso de la vigilancia de aoba y nao, —se encamino a buscar la kunoichi _—"como una mujer como ella puede ser más fuerte que todo mis guardias, tendré que hacer una prueba", — todo una piedra que vio en el suelo y se lanza en dirección al rostro de la kunoichi._

—"_idiota, si crees que me vas a lastimar con una roca". — sujeto la roca que iba en dirección a su rostro con la mano derecha, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos. —_Ryuna-sama, se necesita mucho más que una piedra para lastimarme desprevenida — dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Como pudiste atraparla roca si tenía los ojos cerrados?

—Puedo detectar a las personas y a los objetos por diferentes técnicas, — la kunoichi estuvo conversado un poco con el príncipe.

—"por el interés que tiene este chico en mis historia, me puedo percatar que no salido de su país o en el peor de los casos del palacio".

* * *

Por favor no se olviden de comentar

Los espero en el siguiente capitulo

bye )D


	7. Capitulo 7: shisui y Reika

**Esta vez actualice mucho mas rapido tengo un poco mas de tiempo libre, en el transcurso de estos dias feriados estare actualizado mi otros fic **

**En este capitulo quiere agradecer de todo corazón a kazuyaryo **

**Gracias por tu valicioso comentario me dio mucho animo.**

**Gracias yomii20 por tu cometario**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Shisui y Reika**

Al medio día Shisui y Kuroske se reunión con la princesa Reiko,

—Top top! — una mujer le otorgo permiso de entrar.

—Ella es mi Hermana Mayor y encargada principal de la seguridad

—Me llamo Akame, un placer conocerte!

—Gusto en conocerte, me llamo Shisui! — adentro a la habitación donde descansaba la princesa.

— Era una hermosa Joven de 17 años, Cabello de color castaño claro que llegaba a la altura de la cintura, liso y rizado en las puntas, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos de color azul oscuro.

—Después de la presentación akame y shisui estuvieron discutiendo sobre la ruta que usaría y las mejores estrategias en caso de algún ataque.

()()()() **Al este** ()()()

—Al dia siguiente continuaron su viaje pero esta vez tendrían que entrar al bosque , —déjame revisar primero, —comento sakuya.

—Buena idea! —le dio su aprobación Aoba.

—Regresare dentro 15 minutos! — la kunoichi se bajo del caballo, formo unos sellos y desapareció de la vista de los presente.

—"Vaya… Vaya por fin podre comer —Fue capturando y dejando inconscientes a los doce sujetos que estaban escondido en las ramas altas de los arboles del bosque. —Los inmovilizo con las enredaderas por producto de su jutsu. — Cada uno le abrió la boca, — seguido formo un sello, — para comenzar a extraer chakra a cada uno de los sujetos. — aunque el ultimo solo le quito de la mitad de chakra y decidió jugar con el sujeto.

—Lo libero de las enredaderas, lo ubico justo detrás de un árbol, le alzo los brazos y le cruzo las manos y por ultimo saco un kunai, —"Esto va ser muy divertido", — aquel sujeto despertó pegado grito de dolor que hizo eco dentro del bosque.

—Mi jefe y compañeros se encargaran de matarlos por lo que nos hiciste! — le advirtió el sujeto, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Eso suena muy divertido, pero matarme eso es algo imposible de lograr para unos miserables humanos como ustedes, — sonreía con maldad. — seguido le clavo otro kunai en la pierna derecha. — Luego de clavo otro kunai mas en la pierna izquierda, — caminaba de un lado a otro, se me acaba el tiempo, — asi que decidió rematarlo cortándole el cuello. — su blusa del lado derecho estaban salpicados de sangre. — formo unos sellos y volvió aparecer donde estaba el resto de los guardias.

—Que sucedió dentro del bosque escuchamos un grito! — dijo preocupado.

—Tranquilo asesine a los doces sujetos que se escondían en las ramas de los arboles, ya podemos entrar y avanzar hasta la mitad del bosque!... sino desviamos unos 3 kilómetros del camino del bosque conseguiremos un rio, podríamos acampar cerca del rio y darle de beber a los caballos — dijo seriamente y muy calmada. —volviendo a subirse a su caballo.

()()() **Al oeste** ()()()

—Shisui-san, de que pais provienes? — pregunto Reika desde la ventanilla del carruaje.

—Vengo del pais del fuego —

—Que estabas haciendo antes de que kuroske te reclutara para acompañarme en mi viaje?

—El uchiha se sonrojo ligeramente el rostro al recordar las maravillosas horas que paso con sakuya dentro de esa posada, — giro un poco el rostro hacia el lado contrario del escritorio para que reika no se percatara de su sonrojo, —Estaba de vacaciones con sakuya.

—Quien es sakuya? — volvió a preguntar reika.

—Sakuya es la mujer que amo, pronto la conocerás ella se encuentra escoltando al príncipe Ryuna! —respondió el uchiha sin quitarle los ojos al camino.

—Como se conocieron?

—Ella me salvo de una emboscada que me tendieron, princesa en otro momento continuaremos con el interrogatorio, — el uchiha se percato de algo sospecho asi que decidió adelantarse.

()()()()** Al este **()()()

— Se desviaron del camino para detener a orilla del rio. Mientras los guardias se organizaban para preparar el almuerzo, la kunoichi tomo un balde de madera y subió rivera arriba para darse un baño y lavar su blusa. — se quito la blusa y arrodillo para restregar la blusa, _—"como la sangre aun está fresca fue fácil quitarle la macha de sangre", — _la puso a secar encima de una roca grande que está cerca de ella. —Seguido se desvistió y lleno el balde con agua, se quito la sangre que tenia. _—"Tengo que regresar de proteger al príncipe", — salió del agua y busco entre su morral una tolla, se seco y cambio de ropa interior, y de nuevo se coloco sus pantalones._

—El príncipe Ryuna sentía curiosidad por conocer más acerca de la kunoichi que lo escoltaba, así que se fue a seguirla.

—Sakuya, puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

—Por supuesto, si estoy en condiciones para responderte— respondió con franqueza.

—cuál es tu color favorito?

—Negro

—Cuál es tu comida favorita?

—"mi comida favorita es devorar chakra, eso cuenta cierto!", — me gusta el chocolate

—Que es lo que más odias en el mundo?

—"odio muchas cosas de este mundo", — Lo que más odio es la lluvia.

—porque?

—Me hacen recodar malos momentos!... —ahora príncipe Ryuna debe contestarme la misma pregunta que me hizo! — le replico la kunoichi.

—me gusta el color azul y morado.

—Me gusta mucho el pescado y lo que más odio es que me no me escuchen!

—De donde eres?

—de Konoha

()()()()** Al oeste **()()()()

—El uchiha se adelanto al resto guardia, —bajo del caballo, saco su katana y corrió directo y ataco sin piedad a uno de los ladrones más evidente, fue peleando y asesinado uno a uno. —_"Estos sujetos son bastante molesto pero su movimiento de ataque son torpes y poco certeros". —_Sacudió su katana para quitarle la sangre había sobre ella y volvió aguardar en su funda. —Regresó a montarse en el caballo y ubicarse al lado del carruaje de la princesa Reika.

—_Shisui-san se encuentra bien? —pregunto la princesa desde la ventanilla del carruaje._

—_Si estoy bien, despeje el camino de unos bandidos que pretendían emboscarnos._

—_Los mataste? —pregunto con ligero nerviosismo._

—Tuve que hacerlo, ya que si los dejaba con vida volvería atacarnos más adelante en el camino y seria más problemático. — respondió con serenidad, para shinobi era de lo más normal tener que tomar esa clase se decisiones.

—_Princesa reika, no tiene que preocuparse por esa cosas, — extendió un su mano derecha y acaricio suavemente la cabeza de la chica._

—_la chica respondió con una sonrisa a la caricia del uchiha . —Shisui-san, como es sakuya la mujer que mencionaste anteriormente? _

—Cerro los ojos por un momento, —Haber… ella es una mujer inteligente, fuerte físicamente y mentalmente, decidida, valiente, sobreprotectora en algunas ocasiones, un poco mal humorada y testaruda.

—"_No puedo ser rival para esa mujer" Parece una interesante mujer! — dijo_

()()()()** Al este **()()()

—Reunidos aoba, nao y sakuya frente a un mapa,— le echado un vistazo al bosque y todavía nos 5 kilómetros mas de bosque, que será el más difícil de pasar así que será mejor prepararnos.

—Uno de los bandidos que mate me advirtió, que en el bosque había más bandidos y que vendría atacarnos, —

—Tenemos que seguir avanzando no podemos permitir que el príncipe llegue tarde a su boda, ya que esa boda muy importante para nuestro país. — menciono nao mientras observa con mucha atención el mapa.

—Pero no podemos poner en peligro a Ryuna-sama! Tenemos que elegir el mejor plan, —comento ligeramente sobresalto aoba.

—La peor de la situaciones que nos podamos encontrar en el bosque es la siguiente: les recuerdo que este tipo de bosque el cual estamos cruzado nuboso, la parte más crítica de pasar será aquí! —la kunoichi señalo el mapa, donde nos pueden fácilmente rodear. — formaremos dos anillo de seguridad alrededor del carruaje, aoba tu protegerá el lado izquierda del carruaje, nao protegerá el derecho y yo estaré en el techo del carruaje. —si llegasen a ser demasiado demasiados bandidos y somos divididos, — nos reagruparemos en este punto que a las afuera de la aldea namiwa.

—cuanto tiempo nos tomaría llegar a ese punto, una día si vas a caballo y dos días si vas a pie! , —_"yo tardaría menos en llegar pero mi chakra lo estado concentrado en regenerar mis ojos_". —apoyando sus dos manos encima del mapa.

—Quien se quedara al lado del príncipe si llegamos a separarnos? —pregunto aoba con dudas.

—yo

—yo. — dijeron al unisonó nao y sakuya.

—Yo porque soy el guardia principal de Ryuna-sama, puedo pelear y dar mi vida por mi país y el príncipe.

—La sakuya sonrió con ironía, — muy bonitas tus palabras idealista que son poco reales para la situación que se nos avecina, — apoyo su manos sobre su cintura.

—cuales son tu argumento para considerarte la persona ideal para proteger al príncipe Ryuna? — frunció el ceño nao al escuchar las palabras de sakuya.

—Te diré porque yo soy la más calificada para proteger al príncipe Ryuna, puedo combatir cuerpo a cuerpo y larga distancia, puedo curar heridas mis propias heridas y demás personas.

—Después de una larga discusión nao y aoba aceptaron que la persona ideal para proteger Ryuna era sakuya. — así que recogieron las cosas y volvieron a montar en los caballos para continuar su viaje.


	8. Capitulo 8: Problemas, Amor, pasion y

**Hola! me encuentro super inspirada con este fanfic y nuevamente estoy actualizado pero que les guste tanto como a mi!**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO TIENE MUCHO CONTENIDO DE LEMON**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Problemas, Amor, pasión y placer**

—El se estaba oscureciendo así que de nuevo nos detuvimos pero esta vez habíamos llegado casi a la mitad del bosque, se bajaron todas las cosas que se transportaban para dejar descansar a los animales. Se organizaron en tres grupos, uno en cargado de preparar la comida, el segundo en preparar el lugar donde dormiría y el tercero se encargaría de vigilar. — Sakuya por su parte estaba sentada en una rama alta de un árbol vigilando, y solo comiendo una manzana, —oye sakura! Baja de ahí comparte un poco con nosotros! —dijo aoba.

—No gracias! Estoy bien aquí — le respondió sin quitarle la vista al paisaje.

—Si cambias de parecer bajas! —aoba dio media vuelta y se marcho a seguir colabores asignadas.

—"se que algunos de los guardias me tiene miedos", — Sakuya-san, podemos conversar un rato, estoy aburrido no me dejan hacer nada! — cruzo los brazos

—Sakuya se dejo caer y llego sin problemas al suelo, luego cargo entre sus brazos y acumulo chakra en la planta de sus sandalias y subió de caminando en vertical al árbol, lo en una de las ramas y luego ella se sentó a un lado del, —de que quería conversar!

—Que impresionante vista! La luna llena se ve tan hermosa desde aquí! —admirando el paisaje desde lo alto.

—Hay algo que quería preguntarte? — dijo al nervioso

—Como perdiste la vista?

—Suspiro y con paciencia respondió, — yo no perdi mi vista, lo me quite los ojos y se los di a shisui, _—"yo puedo regenerar de heridas y hacer crecer mis órganos si es necesario, solo que me toma más tiempo sin no devoro grandes cantidades chakra"_.

—Shisui, debe ser una persona importante para ti! — ryuna se sintió algo celoso

—Es mi mejor amigo, —" pensaba usar esta misión para revelarle a shisui que había incrustado en su corazón un semilla de rosa, y cuando se quede sin chakra lo activara y lo obligara a devorar chakra en grandes cantidades, pero no se dio!", —se rasco la cabeza.

—cómo hacer para pelear o simplemente caminar?

—mis otros cuatro sentidos son mucho más agudos y me ayudan, cuando estoy en una batalla envió una cantidad de chakra al sentido a mi sentido auditivo.

—eres increíble sakuya! — dijo emocionado.

()()()() **Al oeste **()()()()

—la caravana donde viajaba la princesa y shisui corrieron con mayor suerte consiguieron una aldea y se alojaron en una posada para pasar la noche. —En el tejado del edificio se encontraba vigilando shisui, —"Espero que sakuya no haga alguna clase de locura, a veces ella puede ser muy impulsiva".

—Si continuas hay afuera pescara un resfriado! — dijo la princesa que siempre está pendiente del chico.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupe Reika-sama.

—cuando te veo shisui-san, me recuerdas a mi hermano mayor, siempre acariciaba la cabeza y nunca permitia que me preocupara por el, pero hace 3 años una pandemia se rego por mi pais y mi hermano murió, —cuando estoy en el castillo

—Gracias por escucharme! —sonrio

—Que pases buenas noches!

—El uchiha vigilo por unas tres horas y luego se fue a dormir…

()()() **Al este** ()()()()

—al dia siguiente… — el bosque amaneció cubierto de niebla!, —Rayos eso muy malo! — enojada golpeo un árbol cerca de ella. —Todo los guardias se levantaron y comenzaron a recoger y alistar las cosas lo más rápido posible! — en quince minutos ya todo estaba listo y comenzaron a moverse lo más rápido posible. —Ryuna despertó debido a los bruscos movimientos del carruaje. —Que está sucediendo! —pregunto un soñoliento moreno.

—Estamos en las peores circunstancias y debes salir pronto del bosque! —fue lo único que dijo nao.

—"La situación puede en empeorar en cualquier momento", —todos los guardias estaba en alerta. —hasta que por la misma prisa que tenían el carruaje del príncipe se había quedado atorado en el pantanoso terreno, fue justo en ese momento que comenzó a volverse realidad la peor de la situación planteada el día anterior.

—Más de 50 sujetos bandidos armados aparecieron alrededor del carruaje, los guardias, aoba, nao y sakuya se colocaron en sus posiciones. Todo luchamos acorde al plan hasta que tres sujetos nos atacaron con explosivo. La kunoichi puedo neutralizar a dos los sujetos que prendían arrojar explosivo, pero el último logro nos arrojo un explosivo que todo fuimos dispersados en diferentes dirección.

()()()() **Al oeste **()()()

—"Desde que me desperté tengo un mal presentimiento" — se decía para si mismo

—Aquí tienes tu desayuno! —kuroske le entrega una bandeja con el desayuno.

—Gracias!, —"después de desayunar tratare de ponerme en contacto con sakuya".

()()()()()**Al este** ()()

—me puse de pie como pude y cambie por el lugar buscando al príncipe ryuna, —hasta que detecte uno de los sujeto pretendía asesinar a ryuna con un cuchillo, —acumule chakra y apure el paso, —Recibió justo en el lado izquierdo del pecho la apuñalada, —cargo entre sus brazos al príncipe y salió corriendo, concentro su chakra en piernas y pies para aumentar la velocidad, luego de corre por varios minutos dejo a Ryuna, en especie de pequeña cueva hecha por las enormes raíces de dos árboles. —Quédate aquí le entrego su morral no hagas ruido hasta que yo vuelva, — formo un sello y creó un barrera para camuflaje el sitio. — salió corriendo para alejarse de aquí y luchar con los diez sujetos que la venia persiguiendo. —"jugare un poco con mi comida", — formo varios sellos y toco el suelo. —las raíces y las ramas de los arboles comenzaron a moverse.

—Trataron de esquivar pero eran demasiado los ataques de los árboles y fueron capturados y envueltos. —Devoro uno por uno el chakra que poseía cada sujeto hasta llegar al último, —Acepte realizar esta misión de proteger al príncipe con la única intención de cruzarme con sujetos imbéciles como ustedes para quitarle su chakra! — a sido tan fácil que me pareció divertido! — le fue clavando varios kunais alrededor de su cuerpo. — los gritos de dolor y desesperación era como música para los agudos oídos de la kunoichi.

—Ya es tiempo determinar la diversión le extrajo lo que le quedaba de chakra al sujeto, y así sacándolo de su miserable dolor. —Con la cantidad de chakra que había devorado. —Su herida en el pecho se estaba regenerando aun mas rápido y la regeneración de sus estaba llegando a setenta por ciento. —Si continuo así muy pronto recuperare mi vista. — soltó una carcajada.

—Corrió de nuevo a donde había dejando el príncipe, —formo un sello y desvaneció la barrera.

—En ese instante me sorprendí mucho Ryuna abraza enseguida a sakuya, —estaba templando del miedo, —te encuentras bien, está muy preocupado por ti! — dijo sollozando el chico.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie derramaba lagrimas por mi, — le limpio las lagrimas con su mano y por ultimo le dio un beso en la mejilla, —Gracias por preocuparme por mi. —Estoy bien, esta herida no están grave como parece! — dijo sonriendo amablemente.

—Deja me ver fuiste apuñada por mi culpa! —la zarandeo por los hombros.

—Yo no soy una frágil humana! —aparto las manos de Ryuna, y se quito la blusa que estaba toda manchada de sangre y le mostro su pecho. —Su herida esta cicatrizando de forma acelerada, —como es posible! —pregunto sobresaltado Ryuna que seguía mirando asombrado la regeneración de sakuya.

—"_Recibir una puñalada en el corazón no es nada para mí, porque no tengo corazón, soy una medio muerta, una humana que pacto con un ser del infierno para regresar a la vida_". — Sera mejor que te quites esa ropa príncipe Ryuna! — le sugirió la kunoichi.

—Está bien! Pero no me mires! — se quito la ropa, — seguido la kunoichi le ofreció una manta para cubrirse. —Gracias! — se sento un poco más adentro de la cueva.

—Saco otra manta del morral y termino quitándose resto de su ropa que esta sucia, mojada y llena de sangre. —se envolvió con la frazada y se sentó aun lado del chico. — Pase lo que pase Ryuna-sama te protegeré! — dijo sakuya con total confianza.

—Sakuya necesito decirte algo importante! — dijo con ligero nerviosismo.

—Esto días que he pasado conversando contigo han sido uno de mis mejores momentos, —yo te quiero sakuya! — el rostro de ryuna se ruborizo por completo!

—"Sabia que te ibas a enamorar de mi, una de las cosa que más le gusta la persona de la realeza es que lo traten como personas normales". — Me hace muy feliz, —lo abrazo tiernamente entre su pecho, — lo sujeto de la barbilla y le estampo un suave y tierno beso. —"será tan divertido le robe seguramente su primer beso, luego su virginidad", — se separaron un poco, — ese fue tu primer beso?

—Si,

—"no tengo ganas de hacerlo en este lugar", —compartimos algunas caricias, —pero luego tuve que dejarlo inconsciente hasta el día siguiente. —"Quiero divertirme un montón con este chico", — se dibujo una sonrisa malvada y una mirada lasciva".

—Desperté a la mañana siguiente por el canto de una aves que estaban cerca de la cueva, —se cambio de ropa interior, se coloco esta vez una mini falda negra, medias alta negra y sus respectivas sandalias de shinobi, camisa manga larga de malla negra y un top azul por encima.

—Buenos días Ryuna-sama! — sonrió alegremente.

—Buenos días sakuya! — y comenzó a vestirse

—Desayunamos y antes de ponernos en marchar revise el mapa, — nos toma un día llegar al punto acordado. — deje que el príncipe caminara la mitad del camino la otra mitad lo cargue en mis espalda en mi pequeño cargaba el morral.

Llegamos a la entrada de una aldea, busque una posada y pedí una habitación, subí las escaleras, deposite suavemente ryuna en la cama, deje el morral en el suelo. — me quite la ropa y me encerré en el baño, —Después de un buen me cubrí con una bata de paño. Y me dedique a contemplar el paisaje por la ventana.

—Sakuya donde estamos?

—llegamos a una aldea que se encontraba en el camino y por el momento nos quedaremos aquí!

—Debería darte un baño! — sugirió

—Esta bien, regreso dentro de algunos minutos, — fue directo al baño.

()()()()**Al oeste** ()()()

—Hemos recibido información de la caravana donde viajaba el príncipe ryuna y fueron atacados por una gran cantidad de sujetos y fueron dispersados, actualmente la kunoichi sakuya se encuentra protegiendo a ryuna.

—Hubo mucha conmoción entre los presentes pero luego akame los calmo, asignándoles nuevas órdenes para reforzar la seguridad

—"yo sé que eres muy fuerte sakuya!" —

()()()() **Al este** ()()()

—cerro un la ventana y seguido un poco las cortinas de la habitación, —la habitación está lo suficientemente oscura, — la kunoichi se quito la bata de baño que cubría su cuerpo y luego desapareció su presencia y se oculto en la oscuridad.

—porque esta la habitación esta tan oscura, si aun es de día,—Sakuya a donde estas? — en ese instante en un rápido movimiento sakuya le quito la bata de baño y deposito en la cama. —sakuya gateo encima de la cama hasta llegar a los labios de Ryuna, suave y dulcemente le dio un beso que poco a poco se tornando más apasionado, _—"Hare que tu cuerpo experimente tanto placer que nunca podrás olvidarme aunque te a cuestes con otras mujeres", — el joven abrió un poco la boca, ella mas experimentada introdujo su lengua en la boca de Ryuna, ambas lengua entraron contacto y danzaron entrelazadas_

—Luego de ese apasionado beso cumplió su primer objetivo que Ryuna entrar en calor_, —Hoy mi querido ryuna tomare tu virginidad — la voz de sakuya eran seductora que no había forma de oponerse a ella.—_bajo un poco y se ubico entre las piernas del príncipe,— —tomo con mano izquierda el miembro masculino del chico y se lo fue lamiendo de abajo hacia arriba, realizo movimientos circulares con su lengua en la punta del p, —logrando que gemidos unos pequeños gemidos escapara de la boca de ryuna. _— _la kunoichi paso al siguiente paso luchar hasta el fondo de su garganta,_ —"puedo sentir como va entrando cada vez más en calor dentro de poco se correrá".— _la mano derecha de ella estaba haciendo otra función, masturbarse para recibir como es debido el miembro masculino de ryuna._—_la kunoichi aumento el ritmo para que se terminara de correr.— el chico apretó con fuerza las sabanas de la cama_,—_Ya no aguanto más me voy a correr!— cerro los ojos y así descargo toda su esencia masculina en la boca de ella. —Lo siento, lo siento mucho sakuya me deje llevar!—se sentía avergonzado_._

—ella retrocedió un poco, y se levanto de la camas,_—"por el momento tendré que tragarme, a los hombres siempre les gusta que la mujeres se traguen el semen", _— se lo trago—no te preocupes, ya podemos pasar la siguiente fase, —él se levanto de la cama por un momento, — la kunoichi se acostó apoyando la espalda sobre la cama y abrió la piernas, —Mi v esta lista para recibirte! —el se subió a la cama, arrodillo y tomo su miembro masculino con un mano y lo introdujo algo un poco torpe dentro de la zona intima de ella hasta tener completamente adentro,_ —"Guaoo se siente muy bien", —comenzó a embestirla e ir aumentando el ritmo, —estas muy estrecha sakuya! — _Se sujetaba de los muslos de la kunoichi para tomar impulso.—Esta mucho placer la kunoichi debió a la pérdida de su vista su demás sentidos estaba mucho más agudos. Se aferraba la sabana de la cama, y gemidos de placer escapaba de sus labios. —Ryuna fue sacando su miembro de ella para tomar impulso he embistió hasta el fondo donde permaneció por par de minutos y expulso toda su esencia masculina dentro del útero de la kunoichi. —Sakuya te amo! —Saco su miembro masculino de la zona intima de ella. —tenia la respiración agitada pero su miembro masculino seguía firme y duro dispuesto a ir a una segunda, tercera y cuarta ronda.

—Ella cambio de posición esta se ubico en cuatro apoyando sus rodillas y antebrazos en la cama. —Ryuna se ubico detrás de ella y se arrodillo y penetro por detrás, con esta cómoda posición el chico podía continuar embistiendo profundamente dentro de su amada. — el brazo izquierdo de ryuna se envolvía en cintura kunoichi y la otra mano acariciaba el seno derecho de ella. _—"Tanto placer me está comenzando a nublar un poco mi juicio"_. —Te amo sakuya y quiero que cada noche deseamos uno! — aumento el ritmo de su embestidas. —Podía sentir como la paredes de sus vagina palpitaban y respondía a las embestida, — de nuevo se corrió en el interior de la kunoichi, —"que gran cantidad de semen ha vertido sobre mi útero." —saco su miembro masculino que todavía continuaba rígido y ansioso de seguir dentro de la kunoichi, —cambiaron de posición esta vez ryuna se sentó con la piernas cruzadas encima de la cama y la kunichi se sienta encima del a horcajadas, estando frente se besaron y compartieron caricias, —nunca antes me había sentido tan vivo y lleno de vida como lo estoy ahora contigo. —Te amo Reyna, lo siento shisui pero siempre estoy en la búsqueda de conseguir nuevo juguetes dispuestos hacer que yo quiera, y sumare a ryuna a mi colección".

Ella era de noche cuando despertó, —"he pasado toda la tarde haciendo con el príncipe ryuna que perdí la noción del tiempo", — se quito con mucho cuidado los brazos que su amante que aprisionaban su cuerpo, se levanto de la cama y metió a bañar, y dejar el agua limpiara el sudor, — y en sus pensamientos en lista a los hombres con los cuales había tenido relaciones, —"kakashi, neji, gaara, sasuke, itachi, shisui, ryuna y otros 3 sujetos más que ahorita no recuerdo". —mientras se enjabonaba se percato que su vientre estaba abultado, —"es la primera que me ocurre esto", — lo froto de forma circular, —tengo que expulsar este s de mi cuerpo todavía no puedo quedar embarazada. — se agacho y con su mano rodeada de chakra hizo presión hacia abajo para expulsar la esencia masculina de su cuerpo, tanto fue su esfuerzo que v ya esta húmeda y con ganas de ser penetrada nuevamente.

—Buenas noches, hime-sama!— ryuna le susurro al oído.

—"mis sentidos se han vuelto locos", — se giro abrazarlo y le dijo — hazme tuya nuevamente!

—Como ordenes hime-sama! — ella se deja cargar y entre cruzaba las piernas detrás de la espalda de ryuna, la sujeta por las nalgas y le introduce su miembro masculino realizando movimientos arriba, abajo y a la vez profundos, —ella se aferraba a su espalda.

—Te amo sakuya, quiero que sea mi reina y hacerte mía todas la noches! — aumento el ritmo. _—"tengo que disfrutar todo lo que pueda, porque nuestro mundos son diferentes yo soy una peligrosa asesina de sangre fría y tú te convertirás en rey, si quedas conmigo yo solo torceré tu destino"_. —ya no aguanto más! — se corrió dentro de ella. — ryuna la coloco de nuevo en el suelo, esta vez ella apoyo sus manos, extendió sus brazos y abrió sus piernas, el se ubico detrás de ella y de nuevo volvió a penetrarla. —"es la primera vez que alguien me llevaba a este punto de placer y excitación". —El Ryuna termino corriéndose dentro de ella unas cuatro veces más antes de que saliera del baño.

—La kunoichi busco en su morral comida enlatada y se sentaron a cenar, —Ryuna-san si sigues corriéndote dentro de mi voy a quedar embaraza.

—Eso sería maravilloso sakuya, tener un bebe! —le hizo ilusión la idea.

—"imbéciles pues a mí no me agrada la idea", — le dio un tick nervioso en la ceja.

—Mañana a primera hora nos pondremos en marcha, asi que debemos descansar! — le comento seriamente.

—como diga hime! — sonrió de alegría y luego de cenar fue directo a dormir.

—"Después de que culmine esta misión regresare al futuro con shisui, porque yo no pertenezco a esta época, tu y yo no podemos seguir juntos por ese motivo".

* * *

**LOS ESPERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

**Por favor no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios**


	9. Capitulo 9: Promesa

Hasta yo misma me sorprendido de lo rapido que estoy actualizando este fic!

Espero que les guste , tanto como a mi!

Espero que Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Promesa**

Eran alrededor de las seis y media de la mañana, cuando sakuya despertó se levanto con mucho cuidado para no despertar a ryuna, se metió directo a bañar, —"Solo nos falta medio día de camino y Ryuna llegara al sitio donde se realizara la boda". — Salió de la ducha y se fue se cando con la toalla, —"Voy a salir devorar algo de chakra", — se coloco su ropa interior negra, se coloco y se subió con mucho cuidado unas medias de mallas negras, continuo vistió una blusa azul marino con mangas tres cuarto por último, salió del baño y se calzo las sandalias, busco entre su morral una de sus dagas y salió por la ventana de la habitación.

()()()() **Al oeste** ()()()()

—Si seguimos a ritmo llegaremos en tres horas al santuario Ama no Uzume — comento akame, mientras revisaba la ruta en el mapa.

—Estoy aburrida, y todo es culpa de akame! — reika haciendo un alboroto dentro del carruaje.

—ne, shisui-san tienes alguna historia divertida?! —mirando de reojo al uchiha.

—mmm, haber te puedo contar algunas cosas divertidas que se realizan en mi pais!

—El uchiha fue contado acerca de los eventos culturales y religioso, la princesa que nunca antes había salido de su pais, estaba emocionada de escuchar al uchiha.

()()() **2 horas después** ()()() – Al este

—"Que delicioso me devore a 6 sujetos buenas cantidades de chakra, con esto mi regeneración de la vista llego a un ochenta y cinco por ciento", —Se introdujo por la ventana de la habitación pero ryuna ya no estaba durmiendo, al parecer se estaba duchado.—Le sirvió el desayuno que había comprado de camino de regreso, seguido comenzó a recoger sus pertenecías y volverla a empacar dentro del morral.

—Buenos días, Sakuya hime! — dijo en tono divertido y cariñoso. —salió envuelto en la bata de baño

—Buenos días, Ryuna-sama! — realizo una pequeña reverencia. —por favor siente a desayunar!

—Luego que desayune Ryuna-sama, necesito conversar algunos puntos muy importante! —dijo seria y un poco distante. —"tengo que ponerme seria y marca limites con ryuna", — Después de varios minutos termino de empacar todo y dejar la habitación como la encontró, había llegado el momento de hablar con Ryuna. —De que quieres hablar? —el joven moreno se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Te lo diré directamente porque no se me da bien ir con rodeos, —nuestra relación tiene que terminar junto aquí dentro de esta habitación! — dijo esta seria

—Porque Sakuya!

—Si todavía no quieres entender las razones te las refrescare; —Uno. tu eres un príncipe que dentro de dos días se va casar con una princesa de un país vecino, lo que beneficiarias tu país enormemente ya que podrán abrir nuevas rutas comerciales, lo que traerá una mejor calidad de vida para los ciudadanos de tu nación.

—Dos. Yo soy kunoichi que pertenece a un país lejano, y debo volver para terminar las cosas que comencé en ese lugar. Y nuestro mundos son totalmente opuesto, mientras usted está rodeado de personas con ropa finas y disfrutando elegantes fiestas, mi ropa y mis manos están siempre llenas de sangre. —"Además no soy de esta época".

—No me importa si eres una asesina o si eres de un país lejano, yo solo quiero estar contigo! — Ryuna hablo tan egoísta, que la sangre le hirvió a la kunoichi, — y lo abofeteo —No seas egoísta e inmaduro, muchas personas necesita de ti, tienes un pueblo que cuidar y alimentar ya que gracias ellos la familia son lo que son! —Cuando te conviertas en rey conocerás ambos lados de la monedas, y enteras todo lo que te digo el día de hoy! —exclamo enojada

—El chico comenzó a sollozar era tan hermosas, solo abrazo tiernamente en silencio por unos minutos, —Hay algo más que tengo que pedirte, Luego de que culmine mi misión, no intentes buscarme porque no me encontraras, yo te encontrare a ti! —se lo advirtió.

—Te amo sakuya! … Promete me que nos volveremos a ver! — la abrazo aun más fuerte.

—Te lo prometo! —sonrió dulcemente y le beso la frente.

—Otro punto a tratar, Ryuna cuando vaya tener tu noche de bodas con la princesa Reika, tienes que ser más amable al momento de entrar en su v, ya que ella es virgen, y le va dolor bastante así que tienes que ser paciente e ir poco a poco con la princesa.

—Está bien, la tratare lo más delicado posible!... —sakuya, cuantos hombres has tenido relaciones? —pregunto curioso y celoso al mismo tiempo.

—"no te puedo decir la verdad porque soy una malvada y manipuladora", —Con tres hombres, pero no ha sido nada serio, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. —Sakuya, cuando te veo vestida con esa falda corta, — mi… mi p se pone duro! —el rostro de ryuna estaba completamente ruborizado.

—"este chico están lindo", —la kunoichi le toco la entre piernas al moreno y efectivamente, se podía palpar que se encontraba excitado.

La kunoichi le desabrocho el pantalón, seguido el bajo el cierre y saco su miembro masculino, — se paró de la cama y seguidamente deslizo sus manos por dentro de su falda y se bajo la panty, se subió la falda para luego sentarse entre las piernas de ryuna. —tomo su miembro lo introdujo dentro de ella, se termino de sentar encima del moreno y entrelazar detrás de su cintura. —comenzó a mover dentro de ella.—No puedo evitar excitarme sakuya eres hermosa y tu cuerpo es como el de una diosa. —Después lo hicieron una dos veces más y se marcharon de la posada.

—Caminaron durante unas tres hora en silencio ya faltaba poco para encontrarse con aoba y los demás, —Ya nos falta poco para reunirnos —comento la kunoichi

—Sakuya, todo los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos, para mí ha sido como un sueño, nunca te voy a olvidar.

—"no soy la mujer que tú crees", —Te amo Ryuna! —le estampo un dulce beso en los labios.

—Continuaron avanzando hasta que llegaron al punto de encuentro… —aoba, nao ya estaban esperando a sakuya y al príncipe.

—Ryuna-sama, me alegro que se encuentre sano y salvo! —Nao realizo una genuflexión profunda.

—Sakuya-san, espero que haya cuidado bien de nuestro príncipe! — comento aoba.

—Siempre mantuve la situación bajo control! — mirada se torno fría e inexpresiva.

—Durante todo el camino sakuya se mantuvo distante e inexpresiva, Cuando eran las horas de comer se desaparecida o aplica jutsu medico a los guardias que salieron heridos durante la embocada, y evitar tener contacto con ryuna.

()()()()()

Mientras que la caravana donde viajaba shisui y la princesa reika ya había llegando al santuario de Ama no umezu donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, — comenzaron a desmontar el equipaje de los animales.

—Nos llegaron noticia de la caravana donde viene el príncipe, estarán llegando mañana en la tarde.

—"He estado preocupado por sakuya, desde que recibí la noticia que fueron emboscados, sé que es una excelente ninja-medico". —se subió al tejado para continuar vigilando.

()()()()()

—"Ya cada vez falta menos para terminar esta misión, me alejado del príncipe porque no quiero que ninguno de los guardias nos descubra", —"Ryuna es todavía un chico inmaduro, necesita que la vida le algunos golpes, aunque lo único que no deseo es llegue a experimentar una muerte tan horrible como la mía". —sonrió una ligera tristeza.

* * *

**Gracias por su valiosos comentarios!**

**Las espero en el siguiente capitulo**

**bye!**


	10. Capitulo 10: Concediendo un deseo!

**Hola! ...****Como estan? **

**Cada vez falta menos para el final de este fic, disfruten de este capitulo**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: TIENE CONTENIDO LEMON**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Concediendo un deseo **

—En la noche anterior consiguieron una posada donde alojarse, y las habitaciones fueron distribuidas la habitación de aoba estaba del lado izquierdo a la de Ryuna y la habitación del lado derecho esta sakuya, y por último la habitación de frente a la del príncipe la ocupa Nao. —Eran casi las seis y media de la mañana, —sakuya saliendo del baño envuelta en una pequeña toalla blanca y otra envuelto

—Se sorprendió mucho al verlo sentando en el borde de la cama, —como entraste a mi habitación?

— Hoy estoy de buen humor, así que te concederé un deseo!

—lo dices en serio! — los ojos de ryuna comenzaron a brillar

—Deseo que tengamos una cita así como lo hacen las parejas normal!

—Está bien! Déjame vestirme y nos vamos, —"no está nada mal su deseo", — luego de vestirse, formo un sello y aparecieron dos clones un era idéntica a ella y el otro clon lo moldeo a la apariencia de ryuna. —Cierra los ojos ryuna! — le ordeno sakuya, mientras ella formo unos sellos y toco su frente para ver sus recuerdos, luego se lo retransmitió al clon de ryuna.

—Pase lo que pase no dejen que los descubran, nosotros llegaremos en la noche! Ah otra cosa más clon de ryuna debes volver a tu habitación —le ordeno sakuya.

—Si — dijeron en unisonó los clones

—Sakuya se coloco su morral en la espalda y seguido cargo a ryuna entre sus brazos y subieron al tejado, Coloco de nuevo en el techo al chico, —Sujétate de mi fuertemente! — le ordeno la kunoichi. —comenzó a formar sellos complicado con su manos y en un abrir y cerrar desaparecieron del lugar.

()()()() Konoha()()

—aparecieron en la aldea de konoha, —el moreno abrió los ojos y quedo maravillado, —donde estamos?

—Estamos en la aldea donde nací pero actualmente no vivo aquí, por las misión que estoy cumpliendo.

—Eres increíble sakuya!

—Vamos a comprar ropa propia para una cita! — le tomo de la mano y fueron a la calle de comer donde estaban las tiendas.

—Ella se compro un vestidos de color azul cielo y para él una ropa más cómoda y menos llamativa, —te queda muy bien esa ropa! —le dijo sakuya mientras lo admiraba.

—Fueron a desayunar en un puesto de comida, continuaron su cita visitando y revisando las tiendas, pasearon tomados de las manos, hasta que compraron boletos para una obra de teatro. Al salir fueron almorzar al terminar. —fueron al parque caminaron por algunos minutos hasta que se pararon a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo.

—me he divertido como nunca antes, tanto así que parece un sueño! —el moreno estaba disfrutando al máximo cada momento de esta cita.

—"deje hacer este tipo de cosas, para adquirir conocimiento", —Yo he vivido hasta ahora solo para obtener poder y cumplir misiones. —ella junto sus labios con los de ryuna de un suave y tierno beso poco a poco paso a un beso con lengua, — sakuya aprovecho que el chico estaba concentrado y lo toco que sentía abultado, —se separan un poco, —ven vamos a otro lugar! — la kunoichi le tomo la mano a ryuna y se metieron en el baño de las mujeres dentro del parque, se encerraron en un cubículo, coloco en el piso el morral que cargaba en su espalda —El chico tenía el rostro sonrojado, — bajo el cierre del pantalón y saco su miembro masculino estaba erecto y duro como una piedra esperando a saborear la vagina de sakuya. —Tienes que aprender a estimular las partes intima de una mujer, —le sujeto la mano al chico y la poso en su panty, lo guio para que realizara movimientos y a los pocos minutos se humedeció, —la kunoichi se bajo la panty y se subió el vestido. —Estoy lista para recibirte! — se coloco despalda inclino el torso hacia delante y apoyo los brazos en la pared del baño y por ultimo abrió las piernas.

—Aquí voy sakuya! —Introdujo su miembro dentro de ella y comenzó a moverse cada vez más, — el moreno coloco sus dos manos en las caderas de sakuya y aumentar el ritmo. —Te amo sakuya!

—Ryuna eres incremente me estas penetrando muy profundo!... —me encanta!

—Estoy a punto de correrme! — se sujeto más fuerte y realizo una gran embestida y se corrió en lo más profundo de su amada. Cambio de posición Sakuya bajo la tapa de la poceta y se arrodillo encima y continúo penetrándola por detrás. — embistiendo cada vez más fuerte.—Las horas pasaron rápidamente así que fueron a cenar a un pequeño pero romántico restaurante, mientras esperaban que le sirvieran la comida, — lo siento sakuya me emocione más de la cuenta y hecho daño! — el chico le beso la mano a su amada.

—"Cada vez que hago el amor con este chico mi mente se va quedando en blanco", —está bien, solo tienes que ser un poco mas gentil, otra cosa mas no debes seguir penetrando, he comenzado a sentir algo diferente en mi cuerpo es posible que ya este embaraza!

—En serio, que feliz estoy! —el moreno se levanto de su asiento y fue enseguida abrazarla y besarla gentilmente.

—Gracias por permitirme vivir este sueño!

—Porque?

—Enamore de una mujer maravillosa con un cuerpo hermoso me diste la oportunidad de tener una cita contigo, te entregue mi virginidad, y lo hemos hecho tantas veces que vas a dar un hijo, voy hacer papa! —decía con gran ilusión.

—"a mí no me produce emoción porque no es el primero que tengo simplemente solo hay una diferencia los hijos que tengo con los uchihas son para crear subordinados a los cuales pueda entrenar y tu hijo ryuna es solo para crear nuevo rey", — crueles pensamientos cruzaron por la mente de la kunoichi, para quitarse de encima la exagerada felicidad del moreno. — por llego su comida, comieron en silencio por varios minutos, después caminaron tomados de las manos por las calles, hasta que se detuvieron en una posada con agua termales. —sakuya pidió una habitación, subieron las escaleras abrieron la puerta de la habitación, el primero en entrar y arrojarse a la cama fue el moreno. — estoy muy casado fue un día muy emocionante! — cerro los ojos por un instante.

—Sakuya cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de ella coloco su morral aun lado de la mesita de noche, —se desvistió y se metió a duchar, —con su mano cubierta de chakra verde presiono con mucho cuidado su vientre y fue expulsando el sm de su interior. — Después de varios minutos salió del baño cubierta con bata de baño, —vaya vaya ryuna se ha quedado profundamente dormido. — lo cubrió con frazada, y salió de la habitación para ir a las agua termales que estaba detrás de la posada. — se quito la bata dejado guidada en un perchero. — Se introdujo en el agua que bien se siente, apoyo su brazos hacia atrás donde estaba algunas piedras, luego se cerró los ojos, —"tengo que hacer un nuevo plan para este niño que está en mi vientre", — pensado e ideando una estrategia.

—Después de pensarlo por media hora consiguió el plan más factible, — si todo se cumple como lo tengo pensado en el futuro me volveré dueña de un país! —soltó una carcajada malvada. —Esta vez decidió descansar un poco, — cerro los ojos y al poco tiempo se quedo dormida.

()()()() En el santuario

Al atardecer la caravana del príncipe llego al santuario de ama no umezu, nadie sospechaba que sakuya y ryuna era unos clones, pero el único que se percato de que ella era falsa era shisui. — la aparto del resto de las persona, — donde esta la verdadera sakuya?! —pregunto enojado el uchiha.

—Fue complacer el príncipe de dar un paseo, pero volverán dentro de dos horas.

()()()()() **1 hora después** ()()()

—El príncipe despertó…. —sakuya donde estas! — se levanto de la cama y encontró la ropa de sakuya en el suelo. — así que se quito la ropa y se fue en dirección al baño pero tampoco estaba su amada, pero de igual forma se metió a duchar. —"dentro de algunas horas tendré que casarme alguien que solo he visto una sola vez en mi vida, no quiero hacerlo, porque ya conseguí a la mujer que amo y también en su vientre está creciendo un hijo que es ambos". —"no puedo usar ese niño para cancelar mi boda con la princesa reika, sakuya nunca me lo perdonaría", — suspiro con desanimo, — después de ducharse salió cubierto en una bata de baño, y recordó que en la posada había agua termales asi que bajo hasta la recepción y preguntar dónde estaba las aguas termales, — camino por un pasillo, —"si el destino lo desea en el futuro volveremos a estar juntos". — entro al baño y guido su bata y efectivamente hay estaba ella relajada.

—Se metió en el agua con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, —" sus senos se ha vuelto un poco más grande, o será mi imaginación, lo voy a comprobar", — agarro con sus dos manos los senos de la kunoichi y los manoseo con movimientos circular, —"si le ha crecido los senos".

—Ryuna que estás haciendo! — sakuya tenía el cejo poco frunció.

—Sakuya tus senos se ha vuelto un poco más grande, — puedo continuar acariciándolos?

—Si está bien te enseñare tienes que acariciarlos abajo y arriba, también acariciar ocasionalmente los pezones, los sobo con sus dos dedos, — la punta se está comenzando a poner duro, es una señal de que se siente bien, — puedo lamerlos? — pregunto con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado. — está bien! — el moreno comenzó a succionarlos con su boca. — gemidos de placer escapa de los labios de sakuya. —Ryuna ahora tiene que hacerme sentir bien aquí abajo. — el moreno la estuvo excitado con sus dedos has que vino. —Ryuna como has hecho venir te contare mi plan de podemos volvernos a encontrar.—"este idiota nos sospecha nada hacer de mis malvadas intenciones", — una semana después de haber finalizado la misión te enviare un pergamino y una botella con liquido especial, debe seguir las instrucciones de ese pergamino al pie de la letra.

—entiendo perfectamente! — sakuya puedo pedirte algo? —pregunto algo nervioso y ligeramente apenado.

—dime?

—puedo volver a p pero esta vez por el ano?, —pregunto con el rostro sonrojado, — es que no quiero lastimar a nuestro bebe que está creciendo en tu vientre y me ya me he excitado nuevamente.

—"hace tiempo que nadie me penetra por ese lugar", — se salió de agua busco una barra de jabón, — y le explico lo que tenía que hacer, — luego ella se ubico en cuatro apoyando del suelo sus piernas y ante brazos. A continuación el moreno se en jabono bien las manos, seguido le abrió se paro las nalgas de su amada e introdujo un dedo, realizo movimiento de adentro y afuero por un par de minutos luego introdujo dos dedos poco a poco fue estimulando mas la zona, y llego el momento de introducir su p dentro de ella, estaba tan estrecho. —"siento un poco de dolor, pero es soportable". —El moreno se corrió dentro de ella unas tres veces. —"mi amada princesa está bastante cansada ha hecho un gran esfuerzo en satisfacerme y cumplir mi deseo", — la cubrió con la bata de baño y luego se cubrió el con la que traía, la cargo entre sus brazos para llevarla hasta la habitación la deposito suavemente en la cama, y seguidamente se acostó a su lado. —"te amo sakuya y no quiero que este sueño termine".

()()()()() **3 horas después** ()()()()

—la kunoichi se despertó, se quito la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, se levanto con mucho cuidado, — se metió a duchar, —"este chico me ha dejado bastante cansada", — al salir del baño comenzó a vestirse se coloco ropa interior limpia, se coloco una falda corta negra, medias de maya negras, una blusa negra de mangas cortas y unos guantes negros y por último se calzo sus sandalias de ninja. — recorrió toda la ropa sucia y otras pertenencia, — seguido formo unos sellos e indujo a Ryuna en genjitsu para que no despertara. — lo vistió con la ropa especial de su país, — se coloco su morral en la espalda, — abrió la ventana de la habitación, cargo entre sus brazos al príncipe y subió al tejado de un salto, — cerro los ojos por unos instante, para poder sentir la presencia de su clon, fue de sentir la dirección exacta de donde estaba su clon. — formo unos sellos y ambos desaparecieron. Y aparecieron en el tejado del gran templo de ama no umezu.

—Por fin llegaste! — un enojado uchiha apareció detrás de ella.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte shisui, me puede indicar cuál es la habitación donde se hospeda el príncipe. — decidió ignorar temporalmente al uchiha enojado.

—El uchiha la guio hasta la habitación había sido asignada para el príncipe entraron por la ventana, y depositaron al príncipe en la cama, —"Tu deseo fue concedido es tiempo de volver a larealidad", — la kunoichi toco al clon y absorbió todo los recuerdo que había almacenado durante este tiempo de ausencia. —puff el clon se deshizo en una nube de humo, — ella formo unos sellos y toco la frente del príncipe y le transmitió todo lo que había vivido su clon, para que estuviera actualizado de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

—Salieron de la habitación del príncipe, y fueron a lugar apartado del santuario para poder conversar. —en ese instante fue abofeteada fuertemente por el uchiha, —como demonios se te ocurre llevarte de paseo al príncipe, ponías en riesgo toda la misión y todo el esfuerzo de las demás personas en llegar a salvo a este lugar! — dijo furioso.

—yo he cuidado y protegido todo este tiempo y no ha sufrido ni un rasguño, lo lleve a pasear, porque es un chico que desea tener una vida normal.

—Te has involucrando más de la cuenta con el príncipe, dime a caso paso algo mas alla?!

—Solo me convertí en su amiga, Ryuna es un chico amable, sabes que no voy a discutir mas el tema me voy a dormir, cuando ya no esté enojado te contare una buena noticia! — le dio la espalda inmediatamente, dio un salto y se alejo de shisui. —"no pienso discutir con shisui, me va hacer enojar y no quiero".

* * *

**No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios!**

**bye.. bye!**


	11. Capitulo 11: Despedida

**Hola a chicas!**

**Por fin actualice este fic!**

**En los proximos dias estare subido dos versiones de epilogo: uno con saku x Ryuna y otra version con saku x shisui**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Despedida**

— Cada vez faltaba menos para la ceremonia de boda de Ryuna y la princesa Reika, — en pocas horas me marcharía de este lugar, — la kunoichi se levanto temprano y entreno un poco de taijutsu, antes de que comenzara las actividades del templo.

—"mis ojos cada vez le faltan menos para estar totalmente recuperado, yo soy un demonio con cuerpo de mujer!" —sonrió ligeramente por este vago pensamiento, — su movimiento eran muy agiles y sus golpes eran muy preciso, alo lejos se vería como si la kunoichi estuviera danzando. —"Y porque soy un demonio puedo eje imponer mi voluntad a las personas que se involucran conmigo". —Al terminar de entregar regreso a su habitación, — tomo la toalla que estaba encima de la silla y se metió a bañar. — "Si todo continua tranquilo me estaré marchando mañana", — salió en vuelta en la toalla, — cuando abrió la puerta del closet para buscar su morral, — la sorprendió y tuvo que dejar la toalla que cubría su cuerpo para poder sujetar al principe de que cayera al piso y despertara a los demás. — lo cargo entre sus brazos y lo deposito en en su cama, —Ryuna, que haces escondido en mi closet?

—El joven tenía el rostro totalmente ruborizado al ver la sakuya desnuda frente a él, —aun le costaba verla a pesar de que habían hecho el amor muchas veces. — Quería verte, y dentro de unas horas estaré tan ocupado que no me permitirán verte o hablarte. —

—Sonrió, — se subio encima del chico y le quito la camisa que tenia puesta en ese momento, — acerco su labios a los de ryuna. — se besaron tierna hasta que ryuna introdujo su lengua en la boca de la kunoichi y ambas lengua danzaron juntas. —separaron sus labios, —Ryuna se giro para quedar encima de la kunoichi, — inclino hacia adelante respiro el delicioso aroma rosa que emanaba el cabello de su amada, — seguido beso su cuello y fue bajando hasta los grandes, firmes y bonitos senos de la kunoichi, — como ambas manos los masajeo para luego presionar sus pezones, — un gemido de placer escapo sus labios. — El chico acerco sus labios a los pezones de ella, — los lamio y succiono con su labios cada vez más fuertes, — cada los gemidos de placer se expresaba por la hermosa boca de sakuya. — el chico continuo su recorrido por el cuerpo de su chica. — fue besando su vientre plano, luego su piernas, hasta llegar a uno de sus lugares favorito en cuerpo de su amada sakuya, — ella no se podia contener quería sentir mas y mas del tacto de Ryuna. — le dio permiso al chico, —abrio las piernas. — Ryuna estaba consciente que esta seguramente sería la última vez que estaría en la intimida con la kunoichi, asi que decidió que probaría cada lugar de la kunoichi, —acerco una de sus manos a la zona intima y separo esos hermoso labios rosado, — observo un liquido transparente salir de ella, — acerco su labios y probar con su lengua en el interior de su amada. —probo el delicioso elixir, —"para ryuna, fue la primera mujer que aceptarlo tal como era". — Sabia que ya estaba preparada para recibirlo en su interior asi que separo de un momento de ella, — quito el resto de su ropa estaba estorbando, — se ubico entre las pierna de ella, —e introdujo poco a poco su miembro masculino dentro de ella, —poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestida, — la kunoichi tuvo que colocarse una mordaza para evitar que los gemidos despertaran a alguien. —"quiero tener unos hermosos hijos con mi princesa sakuya", —Ryuna se sujeto de la cintura de ella, y en embistió hasta llegar a los más profundo de ella y sembrar una semilla para el futuro. —luego cambiaron a posiciones un poco mas románticas donde intercambiaron besos y caricias alrededor de dos horas, —hasta que se quedaron durmiendo, — sakura despertó una hora después, —"Cuando estoy con este chico olvido, que soy demonio, olvido que soy mala y olvido que morí como una estúpida por alguien que nunca me amo". — uso un genjitsu en el príncipe, — lo vistió de nuevo y con su jutsu de tele transportación lo coloco de nuevo en su cama", —"no despertara hasta dentro de una hora", "Sayona" —le beso la frente y desapareció. — Ella regreso a su habitación, —"todo lo que estoy viviendo aquí es demasiado bueno para mí", — se acostó en el apoyo sus pierna en la pared hacia arribas, —mientras se perdida en sus pensamiento, —"estoy hecha un desastre por culpa de ese chico ingenuo, tierno y guapo", —sonrió, —"porque no nací en esta época, así tal vez fuera encontrado un chico como Ryuna", — el interior del cuerpo de la kunoichi estaba lleno de la esencia del príncipe, —"debes volver a la realidad", —se levanto del baño y fue expulsar todo. —después de bañarse cambio las sabanas de las camas y coloco otras sabanas que estaban limpias.

El día dentro del templo fue tan movido que ryuna en ningún momento lo dejaron solo, —los dias pasaron en abrir y cerrar de ojo llego el día de la boda, — la noche anterior habíamos recibido lo faltante de nuestra paga así que nos marcharíamos, antes de que todos estuvieran levantados.

—top!... Sakuya... estas lista? —pregunto el uchiha por el exterior.

—un momento!

—la kunoichi le escribió una pequeña carta al príncipe ryuna, escondida en el fondo del closet. —después salió por la ventana y junto uchiha shisui dejo el templo.

()()() **2 horas después **()()()()

—El príncipe Ryuna entro a la habitación de sakuya, pero todo estaba ordenado y limpio, no había rastro de ella, — asi que abrio el closet para sus cosas pero en su lugar encontró una carta.

_Para: mi príncipe Ryuna_

_De: Sakuya . H_

_Si encontraste esta carta yo ya estare muy lejos del templo, eres un chico maravilloso jamás me imagine encontrar con una persona así. Espero que me perdone por marcharme, sin despedirme personalmente. _

_Tengo algo más que pedirte, por favor no me busques!_

_Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver!... yo te buscare!_

_Te quiere Sakuya..._

_()()()() __**2 meses después **__()()()()()_

La kunoichi realizo varias cacerías donde devoro gran cantidad de chakra, que la ayudo a recuperar su vista, —acaricio su vientre, —"como siempre los deseo de ryuna se manifestaron en mi vientre",— sakuya llevaba en su vientre un par de gemelos fruto de calidad noches que compartió con el príncipe de aquel lejano país.

—Sakuya está comiendo bien, últimamente te veo un poco pálida?! — dijo el peligro

—si solo estoy un poco cansada!

—Antes de marcharme al futuro implanto los efectos a joven mujer de aldea cerca al país de Ryuna. — luego tres días después regreso al segundo laboratorio. —La kunoichi regreso a la rutina que era estar dentro del laboratorio.

—"yo solo soy una rosa negra que juega con los humanos, y que impone su voluntad al destino de otros". —sonrió con malicia, oscureció sus ojos y a filo la mirada, — Ya es tiempo de ver que está haciendo el Rey Ryuna! — salio de su oficina.

* * *

**Por favor no se olviden de comentar!**

**Gracias por su apoyo!**

** bye =)**


	12. Epilogo 1 version: Dark sakura x Ryuna

**Hola chicas **

**Aqui les traigo el primer epilogo de desarrolle para este fic espero que le guste**

* * *

**Epilogo version 1:** Dark Saku x Ryuna

Para mí solo han transcurrido dos años desde que volví del pasado, pero para Ryuna ha sido mucho más tiempo, para ser exacta quince años. —Y quince años debe tener los gemelos que deje atrás.

—Desde que regrese del pasado desarrolle unas plantas muy especiales capaces de copiar el cuerpo de un ser humano. Y con otras dos técnicas especiales puedo hacer que tenga vida. — para poder escaparme con tranquilidad del segundo laboratorio cree esta muñecas, para que me puedan remplazar en mi tiempo de ausencia.

—Me adentraba nuevamente en aquel lejano país, — primero le hare una visita al rey Ryuna y luego buscare a mis hijos.

—La kunoichi espero que cayera la noche para infiltrase más fácil al castillo, —"este lugar es muy vulnerable para shinobis experimentados como yo, fácilmente puede ser atacado por shinobi de alto nivel", — se paso por los pasillo hasta encontrar la habitación del Rey. — donde lo espero sentada en el borde de la ventana.

()()()()()

—El rey que se encontraba en el pasillo sintió un ligero aroma a rosa, que le produjo cierta nostalgia, —"no puede ser", — cada vez más el aroma era un poco más fuerte que llego estar frente a la puerta de su habitación... — entro y cerró la puerta, — sus ojos no podía creer lo que estaban viendo, — era la mujer a amado toda su vida y había aparecido y estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba.

—Sakuya eres tú! —estaba sorprendido

—Te ves exactamente como hace 15 años atrás, — mientras que el, era un hombre de uno 33 años

—Recuperaste la vista… tus ojos son hermoso, —abrazo cariñosamente

—Tu esposa la Reina Reika? — la kunoichi se quiso poner al dia.

—Ella murió hace 2 años por una enfermedad que azotó el país.

—Mi sentido pésame! — dijo con un ligero tono de tristeza, — aunque en el fondo no le importaba

—Como entraste? — pregunto curioso el hombre.

—me puedo escabullir , — con aire de orgullo!

—Tienes hijos? — nuevamente volvió a preguntar

—Si tengo un hijo 6 años

—Yo diría que tienes 3 hijos en total, una semana después de que termine la misión de escoltarte meteré por un chequeo médico de que estaba embaraza de gemelos.

—Quiero Conocerlos tráelos al castillo, me estampo un dulce beso, — luego me cargo entre sus fuertes brazos y me deposito en su cama. — me hizo suya toda la noche.

— A la mañana siguiente Ryuna se despertó primero y acaricio el cabello de su amada, — logrando que esta se despertara. —Buenos dias Ryuna!

—Buenos días Sakuya, disculpa si te desperté!

—No te preocupes!... — ya debería irme! — se levanto de la cama y se metió a bañar.

— Luego de que sakuya saliera del baño, — el rey una le tomo la mano y realizo una genuflexión, —Te quieres casar conmigo?—Sakuya estaba en shock no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar!... — no pienso dejar pasar esta segunda oportunidad que me da la vida!

—"mmm esto va hacer realmente divertido si me convierto en la reina", —claro que si! — acepto de inmediato, —Sakuya muy inteligente pero sobre todo calculadora, —ella con el paso del tiempo ideo grandes planes para matar su aburrimiento en este mundo. —La kunoichi le fue contado los detalles de su plan a ryuna, para que su matrimonio fuera aceptado en su país. —El plan dio comienzo la semana siguiente de haber encontrado.

—La kunoichi manipulo los recuerdos de una las familias nobles más influyentes, y se hizo pasar por una pariente lejana. —también cambio su apariencia, el siguiente paso dentro de plan fue que rey ryuna organizaría una fiesta para buscar su próxima esposa. — Eligio sakuya para que fuera su acompañante toda la noche, —muchas de las mujeres presente envidiosa a preguntar quiera esa chica.

—Después de ese baile el rey ryuna mantuvo las apariencias, realizando encuentros muy casuales y formales para mantener la reputación del rey. —Mientras que en la noche se infiltraba hasta el castillo con su verdadera apariencia y esperaba a ryuna en su habitación.

—Buenas noches ryuna! — el hombre fue bien recibido en su habitación

—Buenos noches mi diosa! — le dio un dulce beso a la kunoichi mientras le acariciaba la espalda. — que solo lleva la panty puesta.

—El plan está saliendo muy bien, si continuamos así dentro de un año serás mi esposa y mi reina.

—Ryuna, necesito contarte algo muy importante sobre mí, — en ese momento sakuya le explico su situación y uno de sus mayores secreto que era lo complicado que era para ella quedar embaraza. —Algo tenía en especial sakuya era que para cualquier situación que se le presentara tenía un plan, —Cuando me convierta en tu reina tendré varias doncellas a mi cargo, — y usare sus vientres para encubar nuestros hijos.

—Ryuna accedió al plan de sakuya sin dudarlo! … —"los hombres cuando se enamoran se vuelven más tontos y más fáciles de manipular". — le estampo un beso, mientras jugaba con los mecho cabellos alrededor de su cara. —Luego de unos minutos él se separo de ella comenzó a desvestirse para estar más cómodo. —se sentó en una silla y la tomo de la mano para atraerla hacia él. — la pelirosada se sentó una de sus piernas, mientras que se besaba apasionada mente y una de su manos estimulaba el miembro masculino. — el era débil al tacto de ella, —así no tardo mucho tiempo en reaccionar a la estimulación, — la kunoichi cambio de posición y se sentó entre las piernas de su amado y poco a poco fue entrado cada vez más su miembro masculino que esta erecto y duro como una piedra. — el comenzó a embestirla cada vez más fuerte, — se mordía los labios para evitar los gemidos escapara fue la habitación.

—te amo sakuya!... quiero que seas mía para siempre!... —le susurro al oído mientras se corría dentro de ella. —permanecieron abrazados por unos minutos. — la cargo entre sus brazos y la deposito en el medio de la cama. — El se coloco de rodillas, y sakuya se acostó boca arriba, apoyo los pies en el torso de ryuna volvió introducir su miembro masculino dentro de ella, y esta de manera realizar movimiento más profundo dentro de ella.—pasaron una velada inolvidable.

A la mañana siguiente sakuya desaparecida sin ser vista del castillo, —"Ryuna resultaste ser un juguete bastante interesante, ya que si no lo fueras sido, simplemente te fuera borrado todo los recuerdos acerca de mi", — viajaba de regreso a la posada donde se hospedaba.—"También tengo pendiente encontrar a mis hijos!", —pero antes iré de cacería, —sonrió con malicia y cambio su apariencia. —"también tengo pensado hacer si el hijo de ryuna con la reyka me desprecia es borrar los recuerdo acerca de ella y a todos que se oponga a mi presencia". —"En el peor de los casos tal vez tenga que asesinar algún noble que se oponga a mi casamiento". —Después de dos horas de camino llego al frente de la casa que había dejado a sus hijos. —vigilo la casa y espero que ellos se alejaran.

()()()()()()

Madre voy a ir al bosque a recolectar algunos trozo de leña, — grito un jovencita de unos quince años, tenía una piel blanca, cabello negro con reflejos rosado y unos hermoso ojos color topacio. —Haruka ten mucho cuidado! — dijo la anciana mujer.

—La kunoichi espero que se adentra en el bosque la tomo de sorpresa y la dejo inconsciente. —Regreso de nuevo a la casa y estaba recién llegando un joven, de piel un poco mas morena que la chica, el poseía el cabello largo de color negro reflejos verdoso y unos ojos de color jade igual a los de su madre. — de igual forma lo tomo por sorpresa y lo inconsciente. —Cargo al chico en uno de sus brazos, pero antes de marcharse, —Tanto tiempo sin vernos! —apareció la kunoichi frente la anciana mujer.

—Que haces aquí!... entrégame a ryuichi! —la mujer se asusto al ver a sakuya, ella estaba exactamente igual que hace quince años atrás. —se lanzo encima de sakuya y trato de forcejear con ella, para quitarle a ryuichi, —pero sakura uso su fuerza y estampo contra la pared a la anciana, — había quedado inconsciente así que aprovecho de cortarle un mecho de cabello a la mujer para luego usarlo en el brebaje borra memoria, —desapareció y apareció en cada brazo sostenía a sus hijos. —volvió en un parpadeo a la posada y trabajo todo lo que quedo de la tarde y de la noche en borrar quince años de recuerdo a sus dos hijos.

A la mañana siguiente, —"Estoy agotada gaste demasiado chakra, me hice pasar por una prima, que la hice pasar por muerta a esa mujer", — dormiré un par de horas...

()()()() **2 horas después** ()() ()()

—Sakuya! ... — dijo una chica

—Sakuya! ... — luego fue chico sentado en el borde de la cama.

—Despertó la mujer, les tengo una buena noticia! — aun soñolienta, —he encontrado a su padre

—lo dices en serio prima! — el chico la zarandeo hacia delante y hacia atrás para que terminara de despertar.

—Si ryuichi, lo conocí hace unos meses en uno de mis viajes en el país vecino! — dijo la kunoichi, — mientras arreglaba su cabello.

—Mañana lo llevare a conocerlo, pero no sabía nada de ustedes, ya que su madre se entero de que estaba embarazada un mes después! ... —de pronto su espalda comenzó a latir, —"porque tuvo que pasar esto", —Saldré un rato, dejen un poco de desayuno de acuerdo chicos!, — la chica salió corriendo hacia el bosque, —"he usado demasiado chakra", — su piel y cabello se oscurecieron, —ahhhhhhhh! —un dolor punzante atravesaba su espalda, —"Debo devorar chakra sino empeorare". — El aspecto de sakura cambio y devoro a varios soltados que se encontraban cerca del bosque. —"cuando pierdo demasiado chakra, me descontrolo cuando uso el chakra que mantiene mi maldecían controlada". —Después de dos horas , sakuya volvió a la normalidad.

—Sakuya cambio de apariencia y fue a visitar al rey ryuna, — Kuromi-san su majestad la espera en sala. — camino en direccion a la sala.

—Buenas tardes ryuna-sama

— Kuromi-san, que la trae por aqui?

—Rey ryuna necesito que asista a un pin ping que realizare el día de mañana

—Con gusto estaré presente dijo ryuna, mientras le toma la mano y la besaba.

—"Como soy joven como para ser su madre, me hice pasar por su prima, y coloco recuerdo de su madre biológica que la hacía parecer muerta", — regrese a la posada donde estaba los chicos, — y les fui contado algunas de mis aventuras de niña. — Al día siguiente prepare un lugar especial para realizar el ping. —Cuando el medio dia, la kunoichi uso su jutsu de tele trasporto primero a los chicos y luego a buscar a ryuna. —Entro y salio en un parpadeo de ojos al castillo y se llevo a ryuna, —ellos son tus hijos! — se sorprendio del parecido que tenían.—Los cuatros pasaron un momento especial que seguramente ryuna y los chicos atesorara en su mente.

La kunoichi encontró la manera de llevar haruka y ryuichi, luego de un año se caso con ryuna, luego un mes después realizaron la ceremonia de coronación de sakuya. —Ella se encargo de desaparecer aquellos que investiga el pasado de sus hijos o de ella. La pelirosada tuvo cuatro hijos más con el ryuna, —En ocasiones se escapa del país y regresaba al segundo laboratorio, aunque solo permaneció un par de años más con ryuna, —Ya que he ella envejecía mucho más lento, — asi que planeo su propia muerte, para ser libre nuevamente.

—_"Al convertirme en reina, he cumplido con uno de los viejos deseo de mi anterior yo, — aunque también he acumulado una gran riqueza que me servirá como financiamiento para mis experimentos". _—sonrió con malicia y siguió su camino. _—"Ya va siendo hora idear un nuevo plan para jugar con los humanos"._

* * *

**_ Por favor no olviden comentar_**

**_bye!_**


	13. EPILOGO 2 FINAL

**Buenos dias todos!**

**Aqui le traigo el capitulo final de este fic!**

**POR FAVOR NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR**

* * *

**Advertencia: En este capitulo contiene lemon y lime y trio**

* * *

**Epilogo version 2: Shixsakuxita**

_**Flash back**_

—_**Necesito que veas a alguien! — lo sujeto del brazo y obligo al uchiha a caminar**_

—_**dónde estamos?**_

—_**eso es lo menos! **_

—_**Caminaron por los largos y blancos pasillos del segundo laboratorio, — hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta. —detrás de esta puerta se encuentra una persona especial de tu pasado. — dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta.**_

—_**shisui dio paso al frente y su mirada se estremeció!... —"no puede ser!", —Itachi eres tu! — se acerco a la cama donde descansaba el uchiha.**_

—_**Bueno los dejare a solas para que se pongan al día! — sonrió con picardía, salió y cerró la puerta de la habitación. **_

—_**Estas vivo?**_

—_**Sakura me salvo la vida y me dono sus ojos — comento shisui, mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama del pelinegro.**_

—_**Ella también salvo la vida y me encuentro bajo un tratamiento para recuperar la vista**_

_**Flash back**_

Un año después…

Desde entonces uchiha itachi y uchiha shisui, se volvieron mi equipo, y las noches también se volvieron aun más divertidas.

Top top!

Adelante! — dijo sakura

Sakura-sama ya es muy tarde debería ir a descansar! —dijo el shisui

Ya casi termino de escribir este informe! — le respondió sin despegar la mirada de la hoja de papel.

Los mande a llamar... tenemos una misión!

De que se trata?

Tenemos que traer hasta aquí una chica y un chico de unos 16 años. — de un lejano país que se encuentra al oeste de aquí tardaremos dos semana en llegar

es una misión sencilla... — dijo shisui

Pero ya hemos preparado el baño! …. Y vinimos para buscarte! — dijo el itachi que también entro a la oficina.

Debe un momento término de redactar la hoja que estaba llenando y se coloco de pie. — luego de unos minutos se puso de pie, y fue en ese momento cuando el pelinegro la cargo en sus brazos y se fueron hacia su habitación. —Cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Shisui se encargo de desvestir a la kunoichi, primero le quito la bata blanca del laboratorio, seguidamente le quitando la blusa, luego desabrocho el sujetador, se inclino y desabotono y le bajo lentamente la falda, coloco sus dos manos alrededor de la cintura de ella y bajo muy despacio su panty de color negro. —Itachi ya se había desvestido y acompaño a Sakura hasta la ducha. —"desde hace unos 6 meses este par de uchiha se encargaron de cuidarme y mimarme mientras que no estuviéramos en alguna misión". —Luego se desvistió el uchiha que faltaba y también adentro en el baño. — uno se encargaba de enjabonar de adelante y el otro por detrás. — luego la kunoichi los enjabona uno primero luego al otro. — después de bañarse juntos. —Venia un rico masaje en la espalda y en las piernas, — "acordábamos que ninguno se propasaría conmigo a menos que yo le diera mi permiso".

—Tú fuiste nuestra diosa que nos salvo de la muerte y nos permio reencontrarnos otra vez, — y la mejor forma de agradecerte lo mucho que te debemos en servirte! — dijo shisui mientras besaba la espalda de ella.

—Tenemos una nueva oportunidad de vivir gracias a ti, es más de lo que esperamos tener! — dijo itachi mientras besa las piernas de la kunoichi. — Al terminar de darle el masaje, — ambos se acostaron en la cama alrededor de ella, — Sakura-san, que desea hacer esta noche? — curioso el pelinegro. — Hoy no hare nada de aquello, — mañana saldremos a una misión.—Ambos uchiha colocaron un brazo en la cintura de ella, — "siente tan extraño que me sobreprotejan este par de uchiha, desde que soy una rosa negra he hecho misiones en solitario", — Al poco tiempo se quedaron dormidos.

—A la mañana siguiente se despertó la kunoichi, toda despeinada y aun soñolienta, se levanto como pudo y se fue a bañar, —"dentro dos hora salimos a la misión de traer los hijos que tuve con ryuna", — salió del baño en vuelta en una toalla.

—Buenos días, Sakura! — la sujeto por la cintura y luego la beso dulcemente por un momento.

—Buenos días itachi!... puede ir preparando los morrales, mientras que me visto! — le comento la chica.

—Preparare el desayuno, y luego arreglare los morrales! — el uchiha salió de la habitación. — la kunoichi estaba despalda a la cama mientras que buscaba la ropa que se iba poner. —El shisui se despertó y se levanto con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, — se único detrás de sakura y le manoseo ambos senos, — te han crecido un poco más los senos, mientras los apretaba un poco! …—Buenos días Sakura! — dijo sonriendo con el rostro sonrojado de felicidad.

—Buenos días, shisui sino quitas tus manos en tres segundos te voy a estampar contra la pared! — dijo con ceño fruncido. —y una ligera aura maligna alrededor de ella.

—Shisui sintió un ligero escalofrió y de inmediato quito las manos, antes de alejarse le dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió a bañarse. —la kunoichi se coloco unos pantalones negros, botas negra, una blusa roja con un escote en V con mangas tres cuarto, se hizo una coleta alta y fue a donde estaba el uchiha. —"a veces son tan infantil", — los morrales estaban listo, —así que fue hasta la cocina a buscar itachi. — Después de hora salieron del segundo laboratorio donde estaban ubicado y partieron a las lejanas tierras de este.

()()() **Una semana después** ()()()()

—Primero vigilaremos esta casa para confirmar que los objetivos se encuentre aqui y luego trazaremos un plan para capturarlos, —ordeno Sakura. — los tres shinobis se distribuyeron para vigilar la casa.

Madre voy a ir al bosque a recolectar algunos trozo de leña, — grito una jovencita de unos dieseis años aproximadamente, tenía una piel blanca, cabello negro con reflejos rosado y unos hermoso ojos color topacio. —Haruka ten mucho cuidado! — dijo la anciana mujer.

—Madre yo también me marcho a estudiar! ... — salió un chico alto de piel ligeramente morena, cabello negro con reflejos verdes oscuro y ojos color jade.

—"mis hijos son hermoso y hasta ahora habido una vida pacífica", — Las horas pasaron y al atardecer los tres shinobis se agruparon nuevamente.

—Ya he confirmado que son los chicos que buscamos esperare que se duerman y entrar a la casa los induciré en un genjitsu y luego les hare un señal para que entren. —"llego en momento de entrar en acción",

—"cuando estemos de regreso en laboratorio manipulare sus recuerdos". — le hizo una señal por la ventana a los uchihas y estos entraron a la casa. —itachi cargo al chico y shuisui tomo a la chica. — Luego de esto se quedaron en una posada.

—Entendido!

—Ocultaron su presencia en las sombras y esperaron que todos dentro de la casa se quedaran dormidos. — la kunoichi entro a la casa sigilosamente. — toco a cada una de las personas dentro y las indujo a un genjitsu, luego corto un mecho de cabello de la mujer mayor y lo mezclo con el brebaje que usa para borrar los recuerdos y se los dio de beber a Ryuichi y haruka, — después corto un mecho de cabello de ambos chicos y lo mezclo con el brebaje y se los dio de beber a la señora.

— Ya tenemos a nuestros objetivos podemos regresar al laboratorio! — menciono shisui.

—Todavía tengo algo que hacer! — dijo Sakura. — debo cumplir una promesa que le hice a un viejo a amigo!

—Ese viejo amigos no será quien creo que es! — dijo ligeramente molesto shisui.

— Es Ryuna, en el camino escuche un rumor de que estaba muy enfermo y quiero ir a visitarlo! — camino hacia la ventana para ocultar su ligera melancolía. — Itachi se coloco detrás de ella y la abrazo por la cintura, — si eso es lo que desea hacer te apoyare y luego le beso el hombro. — Gracias itachi! — se giro a verlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla seguido de un beso en los labios. —Luego de unos segundos el uchiha se alejo de ella. —Shisui seguía molesto así que se marcho de la habitación y se fue a dar un paseo.

—Ya se le pasara, será mejor dejarlo solo! —explico itachi.

—tiene razón, me iré a darme un baño! — la kunoichi se paro frente a un espejo, primero se quito las botas, — se desabotono el pantalón dejando caer al suelo. — se bajo el cierre de la blusa, —sitio la presencia de itachi detrás de ella, —Eres una mujer hermosa!... —le beso la espalda luego deslizo sus manos hacia el sujetador y desabrocharlo y arrojar la prenda al suelo. —le beso el cuello a la kunoichi, —ella se giro para verlo. — se besaron apasionadamente, la manos de uchiha se encargaba de acariciar uno de sus senos y la otra mano se adentraba la zona intima de ella. —los gemidos de la kunoichi interrumpieron el beso, —el rostro de ella estaba ligeramente sonrojado. —el uchiha se agacho y le bajo con mucho cuidado la braguita negra estaba usando.

— Seguido la cargo entre sus brazos y la dejo acostada boca arriba en el borde de la cama. — le separo la piernas y la miro con lujuria, — acerco su rostro a la zona intima de ella y se paro con los dedos los labios vaginales y probar el delicioso néctar de su amada rosa. —Cada vez más se ponía más caliente, luego cambiaron deposición. — El uchiha se desnudo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, y separo las piernas la kunoichi, se arrodillo en el suelo y se ubico entre sus piernas le chupo el miembro masculino que se encontraba excitado. — gemido de placer se escaparon por la boca del uchiha. —Sakura eres muy buena, pero ahora vamos a aumentar el ritmo así que ponte relajada que yo te guiare, — el uchiha sujeto la cabeza de la kunoichi y fue aumentando el ritmo cada vez más, —ufffff! — "siente demasiado bien", —Sakura estoy a punto de venir, — donde quieres que acabe? —el uchiha la miro.

—En mis senos! — dijo con la voz un poco ronca. —uso sus senos para frotar el miembro masculino de uchiha y pasaron algunos segundos el uchiha expulso su esencia masculina, —pero aun seguía excitado. — la kunoichi cambio de posición y se sentó entre las piernas de su amado y poco a poco fue entrado cada vez más su miembro masculino que estaba erecto y duro como una piedra. — el comenzó a embestirla cada vez más fuerte, — se mordía los labios para evitar los gemidos escapara fue la habitación.

()()()()

—El Shisui se encontraba espiando Sakura e itachi, pero su excitación lo llevo a masturbarse, mientras que veía como Sakura correspondía a itachi, que termino expulsando su esencia masculina también.

()()()()()

—Cambiaron de posición la kunoichi tomo la forma de un cuatro, mientras que el uchiha la embestía por detrás, —la haruno agudizo sus sentidos y percibió otra esencia masculina cerca de su habitación. —Shisui entrar no te quedes solo mirando! —le ordeno Sakura.

— A shisui se le erizo toda la piel, al saber que había sido descubierto, —entro con el rostro sonrojado. . . —eres aun más lindo cuando me muestras ese tipo de expresión acercarte a mí! —dijo Sakura. . . —Shuisui cerró la puerta, shisui se desnudo. Luego ambos uchiha comenzaron a embestirla de forma sincronizada hasta derramar su esencia masculina dentro de ella...

Al mañana siguiente despertó desnuda siendo abraza por dos guapos uchihas que estaban locos por ella. —los despertó como pudo, pero el único que respondió fue itachi,— buenos días mi saku!

—mira me amaneció el vientre un poco abultado, anoche se corrieron mucho dentro de mí, — estoy segura quedare embaraza! — sonrió con picardía.

—Quiero tener a muchos pequeños uchihas corriendo alrededor! —respondió el uchiha.

—Luego de una hora Sakura se baño, cambio de ropa y desayuno en las mismas condiciones se encontraba itachi.

—cuando se despertó shisui... —para donde van? —pregunto aun soñoliento

—iremos al país vecino a visitar a ryuna! — comento Sakura.

—Dejame bañarme y los acompaño— dijo shisui levantándose de la cama.

—No... tu castigo será quedarte a cuidar a los chicos mientras, itachi y yo viajaremos al país vecino!— le ordeno la kunoichi fue en dirección al castillo, entro si mucho problemas, vigilo por una hora la habitación del ryuna y espero que lo dejaran solo, aprovecho para entrar. —se sorprendió al estado que se encontraba ryuna. —"no puedo intentar curarlo su enfermedad está demasiado avanzada".

—En ese momento el hombre abrió los ojos... —Sakura... eres tú? —levanto una mano para acerca a ella.

—Si he venido a visitarte!... —le sujeto la mano.

—Sigue igual de hermosa que en mis recuerdos! — Ryuna se encontraba muy debil

—He venido para cumplir un deseo!—comento — debes despedirte de tu actual familia y dejarlas cosas arregladas, —volveré a la media noche.

—Te estaré esperando! — dijo ryuna, volvía a cerrar los ojos.

—La kunoichi abandono el castillo junto con itachi... —que sucedió? —pregunto el uchiha.

—Se encuentra muy mal en cualquier momento puede morir, y le dije que volvería para concederle un deseo —comento la kunoichi

— Estas preparada para concederle cualquier deseo? —le pregunto el uchiha, —en ese momento la kunoichi tomo impulso y se subió al extremo de un poste y dijo. —no subestime mi poder ni conocimiento! — sus ojos se oscurecieron y era frio y afilados. — será mejor que regrese a la posada yo me cargue del cumplir ese deseo! — la kunoichi desapareció en una cortina de pétalos negros.

()()()()

Ryuna realizo su testamento y se despidió de su esposa la reyna reika y de su hijo, luego le pidio que lo dejaran solo y cuando el reloj que estaba dentro de la habitación de ryuna marco la media noche la kunoichi apareció por la ventana, —preparado para pedir tu deseo! —comento Sakura.

—asintió con la cabeza!... —acércate para susurrarte mi deseo! — la haruno se acerco y su deseo fue... —"deseo que mi siguiente vida... quiero vivir libremente y volver a estar juntos". — la kunoichi comenzó a formar sellos y oscureció su cabello y ojos libero una gran cantidad de chakra que tenia almacenado en su cuerpo para su próxima técnica. —beso a ryuna y succiono su alma, seguido formo otro sellos más complicado y sellar el alma de ryuna en su pecho para poder transportarlo una marca apareció en su pecho. La haruno uso una técnica de tele transportación y volvió a la posada.

—Mañana amanecer regresamos al laboratorio deje todas sus cosas recogidas!

—hai! — los uchihas respondieron al unisonó.

—la kunoichi se encerró a la habitación. . . —creo que Sakura vino de mal humor. — dijo shisui.

()()()()() **un mes después** ()()()()

—"hace dos semana conseguí una familia idea para ryuna para que renaciera y deposite su alma en ese bebe que pronto nacerá pero sus recuerdos no volverán hasta que cumpla los quince años". — mis hijos con ryuna comenzaron a recibir entrenamiento para que sean shinobis desde luego todo sus recuerdos fueron alterados y para ellos soy su tia.

—"también estoy esperando un bebe de cada uchiha, pero antes de que cumpla los tres meses debo expulsarlos de mi cuerpo sino los matare".

—Top... top!

—adelante!... siéntense en el sofá!... por favor

—Sakura-sama para que nos citaste?

—tengo una buena noticia que darles! pero también hay un mala... —cual quieren escuchar? — Sakura estaba seria

—Mala — dijo itachi

—Buena — dijo shisui, —mientras se veían la cara para ponerse de acuerdo.

—que sea la mala primero! —dijo itachi.

—Solo puedo estar embaraza por tres meses y si excedo ese tiempo mi sangre se vuelve veneno y mata mi el feto, — debido a eso uso sobre mi un jutsu prohibido de trasferencia.

—Ese jutsu no pone peligro tu vida o la del bebe? —pregunto shisui

—Yo me regenero pero con esta técnica puedo durar de tres días a siete días inconsciente. . . —el pequeño feto es protegido por una esfera de chakra y traslado a una capsula especial de crecimiento. — la chica explico calmadamente.

—Ahora la noticia buena... estoy esperando dos bebes posiblemente se uno de cada uno! — dijo con pequeña sonrisa. — los uchiha todavía estaba en shock y no terminaba de procesar toda la información.

—voy hacer padreee! — dijo bastante entusiasmado itachi

— su reacciono sorprendió a Sakura que no seguir aguantando la risa!

—Ambos chicos la abrazo por unos segundos luego cada uno froto el vientre de la chica.

()()()()() **4 años después** ()()()()

— papi donde esta mami? un pequeño niño estaba jugando debajo de un árbol.

—Itani, mas tarde iremos a buscar a mama a su trabajo! — el uchiha sentado y apoyando su espalda contra el árbol mientras leía un libro.

—Hey! itani!

—hola tío shi

—Hoy he traído shizuka a jugar también — el otro uchiha sentó en el suelo una pequeña niña de cabello negro con reflejo rosados y ojos negros.

—hola tío itachi! — saludo muy alegremente agitando su mano. — luego se fue jugar con su primo itani, — era un niño de cabello negro y liso sus ojos también eran del mis color.

—Donde está Sakura?

—Está trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, —cuando está trabajando en algo nuevo se olvida del resto del mundo! — comento itachi.

()()()() Al anochecer ()(()()

—"hace tres año que itachi, shisui y los niños se mudaron del laboratorio y está viviendo en la aldea más cerca de aquí", — se decidí mantener alejado de mi oscuridad. — colgó la bata blanca en el perchero de su oficina y se marcho del laboratorio — desapareció en un parpadeo .

()()()()() aldea - restaurante familiar ()()()()

—Lo siento por llegar tarde! — sonrió algo a penada!

—Mami!

—Tía! . . . — los niños se pararon de la silla y fueron directo a la brazo de la kunoichi.

—mami tienes que ver el dibujo que hice! — dijo itani

—me lo enseñas cuando lleguemos a casa. — dijo amablemente.

—estaba reunidos compartiendo una cena familiar, —itachi le susurro al odio, — Gracias por darme una familia! — luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— después se acerco detrás de ella, — Gracias por salvarme la vida y darme una hija tan hermosa como tú!— susurro shisui en el odio de la haruno y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla. — luego de pagar la cuenta del restaurant se fueron a casa.

— Sakura cargo a los niños y los llevo a su habitación le cambio la ropa por una pijama luego fueron a enjugarse la boca y a la cama, — la chica les conto un cuento a los niños para que se quedaran dormidos y por ultimo le toco la frente y los indujo a un genjitsu para que no despertaran en toda la noche. — bajo las escalera donde ambos hombres esperaban.

—deberías pasar más tiempo con tus hijos! — sugirió shisui.

— Creo que ya es tiempo para que tenga más en hermanitos! — dijo con picardía mientras se aproximaba a la kunoichi. —la abrazo y luego shisui se ubico detrás de ella, — esta vez yo quiero tener una hija! — mientras itachi la besa shisui se adentraba en la blusa para desabrochar el sujetador y acariciar los hermosos senos de su amada kunoichi. — poco a poco ambos uchihas fueron seducción a la kunoichi y hacerla suya durante varias horas.

—Esta vez me asegure que tendré un hijo! — sonreía orgullo

— y yo también tendré a una hermosa hija! — sonreía satisfecho.

—Gracias Sakura por hacer esta realidad... posible! — dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos uchihas que descansaba sentados alrededor de ella.

—"antes de saber si ese viaje en el tiempo resultaría, decidí que estos uchihas serian solo mío y de nadie más . . . estos uchihas fueron influenciados bajo la voluntad de la rosa negra".

**-Fin!-**

* * *

**POR FAVOR NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR**

**LOS ESPERO QUE VISITEN MIS OTROS FIC QUE CONTINUAN ABIERTOS**

**BYE =)**

**CUIDENSE ;)**


End file.
